Kuroi no Kitsune
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Para proteger algo se necesita poder, para obtener algo se necesita más poder. Sino tienes poder todo lo que te importa se te escapará entre los dedos, y para recuperar lo que perdiste necesitas mucho más poder, es por eso que con tal proteger a los que amo y para poder recuperar lo que perdí aquel día me da igual si debo convertirme en aquello que siempre he negado ser, un demonio
1. Prologo

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

¿?-Buenos días

¿?-(Buenos días)

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Prologo

Una hermosa luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo sobre Konoha, la gente dormía tranquilamente en sus hogares mientras cierto chico rubio contemplaba el hermoso cuerpo astral con unos ojos derrotados, llenos de tristeza e impotencia.

Había fallado, había sido derrotado, no había podido cumplir con su promesa y ella se había marchado.

Las vendas cubrían la frente, torso y brazos del Uzumaki, no es que lo necesitara realmente puesto que gracias a cierto Biju sellado en su interior sus heridas se curaban rápido, pero Tsunade no lo había dejado decir palabra antes de casi vendarlo como una momia. Naruto era un muchacho de 14 casi 15 años, de forma física estándar para un ninja, alborotado cabello rubio de punta con una pequeña coleta y ojos color azul claro.

El muchacho se encontraba completamente abatido tras su derrota en el valle del fin contra su ahora ex compañera de equipo Satsuki Uchiha que había huido de la villa para lograr el poder que el pálido invocados de serpientes y ex-miembro de los 3 grandes sannin Orochimaru le ofrecía para lograr así su maldita venganza. Todo el esfuerzo de los que fueron junto a él y los que llegaron como refuerzo para tratar de recuperar a la chica habían sido completamente en vano, todo porque él había fallado a la hora de la verdad. Era débil, era demasiado débil, y lo ocurrido hace apenas unos días le había echo entender algo crucial.

Mientras siga siendo así de débil no podría proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él y mucho menos lograría siquiera estar cerca de lograr cumplir su sueño.

-Debo volverme más fuerte, ¿pero como?-Murmuró para si mismo el chico mientras apretaba las sabanas de su cama con impotencia.

- **Si quieres volverte fuerte simplemente lárgate de esta aldea, total, mientras sigas aquí esos viejos del consejo solo te pondrán trabas porque estoy sellado en ti.** -Dijo la voz de cierto demonio en su cabeza, el ojiazul y Kyubi no es que fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al menos desde el mes de descanso antes de la tercera prueba de los exámenes chunnin había logrado llevarse como compañeros.

-Irme de la aldea...no es algo que me agrade, pero sin duda no es una mala idea, irme algún tiempo a entrenar...pero yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer para entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades.-Admitió el ojiazul sopesando la idea del zorro de nueve colas, si tan solo tuviese a alguien que le puede entrenar.

- **Yo podría ayudarte a entrenar.** -Dijo simplemente Kyubi dejando callado durante unos segundos al Uzumaki.

-¿D-de verdad harías eso por mi Kyubi?-Preguntó algo anonadado Naruto haciendo suspirar al demonio.

- **Bueno, estuve pensando en aquello que me dijiste hace unos meses, dijiste que te gustaría que fuésemos amigos y si eso era algo imposible que al menos pudiésemos llevarnos como compañeros ya que nos va a tocar estar juntos durante bastante tiempo. Este tiempo tratándonos como compañeros no a estado mal y eso, y...aaaaagggh, quiero decir, q-que, no me importaría concederte el honor de mi amistad**.-Respondió el zorro demonio dejando completamente asombrado al ojiazul que tras unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras.

-Me encantaría ser tu amigo Kyubi.-Contestó el chico dejando callado unos instantes al zorro.

- **Kurama**.-Dijo al fin este después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Como dices?-Preguntó confuso el muchacho haciendo gruñir al Biju.

- **Ku-ra-ma, mi nombre es Kurama, Kyubi es solo el titulo que los humanos me disteis, ya que ahora somos amigos me parecía apropiado decírtelo**.-Aclaró el zorro demonio ganándose un "hooo" de Naruto.

-Esta bien, entonces creo que yo también debo hacer esto apropiadamente, es un placer Kurama, yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, llevemos bien a partir de ahora, ¿vale?-Dijo el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

- **Si, lo que sea.** -Respondió Kurama soltando un pequeño bufido.

-Pero Kurama aun hay un par cabos sueltos en eso de irme de Konoha para entrenar, el primero y más importante es que no creo que me den algo como un permiso para irme de la villa por un tiempo indefinido para entrenar.-Dijo el rubio con mucha razón en sus palabras.

- **Pues simplemente vete y deja una carta explicando la situación, deja también un clon echo con más chakra de lo normal para que duré más tiempo y listo, para cuando quieran darse cuenta tu ya estarás muy lejos**.-Ideo con rapidez el demonio zorro que parecía verlo todo muy fácil.

-Y escaparme de la aldea va a ser muy sencillo con las patrullas de vigilancia rondando por toda la aldea.-Añadió el ojiazul, sin duda la idea de Kurama no era mala, pero el lograr salir de la villa sin que lo atrapasen era imposible, después de todo las patrullas de vigilancia nocturna estaban formadas por AMBUS y algunos Jounin.

- **De eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo puedo encargarme de ocultar tu presencia con mis artes kitsunes, pasaras como una simple sombra entre todos ellos.** -Respondió el zorro dejando asombrado al chico que no sabía que el Biju era capaz de hacer algo como eso.- **Entonces que dices, ¿nos vamos?** -

-...Si, nos iremos mañana por la noche, durante el día mandaré aun clon a por mis cosas a casa, no creo que se encuentre con nadie, todo los shinobis de la villa están actualmente hasta arriba de trabajo y eso incluye a mi familia, dejaré la carta en mi cuarto y haré que el clon les diga sobre esta antes de desvanecerse.-Decidió Naruto con unos ojos llenos de decisión, unos ojos que a Kurama por alguna razón siempre le habían gustado.-Gracias por todo Kurama...no, Kurama_sensei.-

 **-Pffff, ¿conque sensei eh? No suena mal**.-Dijo para si mismo el Biju con una sonrisa dentro de su jaula.

Durante el día Naruto hizo exactamente lo dijo, por la mañana temprano escribió una carta en la que explicaba sus motivos para marcharse temporalmente de la aldea y que volvería cuando creyese tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a sus personas importantes. Al caer la noche el Uzumaki ya estaba completamente listo para marchase, vestía ropa bastante sencilla de color oscuro, después de todo pensaba que su habitual ropa naranja no era la más apropiada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- **¿Estas listo Naruto?-** Preguntó Kurama en su mente.

-Completamente.-Fue la inmediata respuesta del rubio de nuevo con esa mirada llena de voluntad en sus ojos que hizo sonreír al demonio.

- **Entonces crea el clon y después usa la técnica que te he enseñado.** -Dijo el demonio zorro que aun estaba algo asombrado por la rapidez con la que el chico había aprendido esa técnica, sin duda era un genio al igual que su padre, una pena que los idiotas del consejo no se hubiesen molestado en prestarle más atención; Naruto creo el clon antes de ejecutar una secuencia de sellos.

-Ātokitsune: Hantā no Kage (Arte Kitsune: Cazador de las Sombras).-Una ligera y oscura niebla empezó a rodear el cuerpo del muchacho que poco a poco parecía volver transparente.

- **Tienes 1 hora, por lo que date prisa, después de todo aun tienes que ir a ese sitio, ¿cierto?** -Comentó Kurama haciendo asentir al chico que de inmediato se encaramó al marco de la ventana antes de saltar y empezar a correr por lo tejados de la villa a un velocidad bastante buena mientras su clon tomaba su lugar en la cama.

Naruto había llegado aquel lugar en menos de 10 minutos, el lugar se trataba del cementerio de Konoha y su primera parada se trataba, desgraciadamente, de uno de los más recientes huéspedes de ese lugar, la tumba del tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hurizen. El anciano siempre había sido como un abuelo para el Namikaze desde su infancia, y había fallecido sin que el hubiese podido siquiera despedirse.

-Al final, no podrás ser tu quien me pase el sombrero de Hokage, Oji_san.-Dijo el ojiazul delante de la gran lapida perteneciente Sarutobi.-Me voy Oji_san, me voy para volverme fuerte y no permitir que ninguno de mis seres queridos sufran nunca, para poder cumplir con mi sueño y así proteger esta villa que tanto amamos. Te prometo que la llama que nos has trasmitido a todos los ninjas y aldeanos de la villa nunca se apagará, tienes mi palabra, y puedo asegurarte que, a partir de ahora, nunca más voy a faltar a ella.-

Tras aquellas palabras Naruto dejó un pequeño ramillete de flores antes de alejarse con algo de rapidez pues no había tiempo que perder y aun tenia un lugar que visitar, lugar al que no tardó mucho en llegar. De nuevo se trataba de una gran lapida en la cual venía inscrita el nombre de Minato Namikaze junto a su titulo de Yondaime Hokage.

-No sabes cuantísimo he llegado a detestarte Otou_san.-Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que apretaba sus puños.-Todo el mundo siempre habla del glorioso sacrificio del Yondaime Hokage por el bien de la villa, para mi solo fuiste un idiota que nos dejó solos y que tuvo la brillante idea de sellar a un demonio zorro en su propio hijo. En estos últimos años me he dado cuenta de que hiciste lo hiciste porque creías que era lo que debías de hacer y porque no te quedaba ninguna otra opción, y eso lo respeto, pero no va a hacer que mis ganas de querer darte una paliza disminuyan. Me voy a marchar para poder ser capaz de proteger aquello por lo que tu diste la vida, nuestra familia y la aldea, ¡pero ten por seguro que yo no tendré una muerte tan patética como tu!-

Las lagrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro del chico como cascadas mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¡SERÉ MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS FUERTE Y GENIAL DE LO QUE TU NUNCA LLEGASTE A SER Y TEN POR SEGURO QUE NO ME REUNIRÉ CONTIGO MALDITO IDIOTA EN MUCHO TIEMPO POR QUE TENGO PENSADO VIVIR MUCHOS, MUCHOS AÑOS JUNTO A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO!-Declaraba el ojiazul a todo pulmón con las lagrimas cayendo pro sus mejillas.-¡Y CUANDO MUERA, DENTRO DE MUCHOS, MUCHOS AÑOS, ENTONCES TE DARÉ LA PALIZA QUE TE MERECES, POR LO QUE ESTATE PREPARADO PARA CUANDO LLEGUE ALLÍ! ¿¡TE QUEDA CLARO OTOU_SAN!?-

El chico lagrimeó unos minutos más mientras poco a poco se iba sintiendo más calmado, lo había soltado todo y ahora al fin se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Se que lo lograras, Naruto.-El Uzumaki se dio la vuelta de inmediato cuando esas palabras sonaron como un murmullo en el viento, sonrió un poco aun con algunas lagrimas antes de ponerse a correr con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, aun tenia que salir de la villa y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por los bosques cercanos a la villa, lo había echo, se había marchado, y no volvería hasta haberse vuelto alguien capaz de proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que sus acciones de esa noche habían vuelto a hacer algo que llevaba haciendo de forma inconsciente desde prácticamente sus 6 años de edad, alterar completamente el destino que supuestamente estaba decidido para él, lo que hacía que alguien estuviese de bastante mal humor por todo el trabajo que ese Uzumaki le daba constantemente.

En un elegante cuarto, muy, muy lejos del mundo humano, podemos observar a una hermosa mujer de tez oscura, ojos de un brillante color dorado y una larga melena blanca que caía a lo largo de su espalda. La peliblanca iba descalza y usaba varias pulseras de plata en sus tobillos, vestía con unos amplios pantalones de seda roja y una camisa también de seda de color negra que dejaba su vientre al aire dejando ver que tenia un bonito pircing echo con un diamante en su ombligo. La mujer era bastante alta y de cuerpo delgado, vientre plano y pechos copa D. La ojidorada arrugó su frente antes de suspirar molesta, delante suya se encontraba una esfera de cristal que mostraba al Uzumaki saltando de rama en rama.

-Ese chico lo ha vuelto a hacer.-Murmuró molesta la ojidorada antes de masajearse las sienes, en solo pensar en el trabajo que iba a tener de nuevo por culpa de ese chico le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Ho ho, estas de mal humor, ¿que ha echo esta vez Naru_chin, Nee_san?-Preguntó alguien que acababa de llegar a la habitación.

Se trataba de una chica de unos 12 años, ojos grises claros, un largo y brillante cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, vestía un kimono de color morado oscuro que dejaba sus hombros al aire, unas sandalias de plataforma ademas de un curioso adorno para el pelo con la forma de la cara de un conejo comiendo una zanahoria. La chica tenía una piel blanca realmente bonita y suave al tacto, cintura estrecha y redondos pechos copa B casi C.

Junto a la pelinegra estaba una chica algo más mayor, era una cabeza de altura más baja que la peilblanca, esta tenia los ojos de un fogoso color rojo rubí, su cabello era de color rojo y se iba volviendo más oscuro en las puntas, estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo alta. La pelirroja vestía con unas sandalias de sacerdotisa, un kimono blanco con detalles dorados que le llegaba hasta medio muslo dejando ver toda la extensión que formaban sus hermosas piernas, alrededor de la cintura llevaba un obi rojo ademas usaba un haori negro con detalles de llamas rojas. Su cuerpo era bastante curvilíneo, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y grandes pechos copa E, en su mano derecha portaba una pipa dorada bastante elegante.

-¿Ha vuelto a cambiar su destino Nozomi_neesan?-Preguntó de forma seria la pelirroja ganándose un gruñido de la ojidorada que asintió molesta.

-Así es, se suponía que en dos días el sannin Jiraya le ofreceria entrenarlo y se marcharían 3 años, pero ahora será Kurama quien lo entrene. Maldito humano problemático que no es capaz de estarse quieto, ahora tengo que rescribir todo lo que tenia sobre él.-Gruñó de nuevo molesta la peliblanca mientras se mordía una uña provocando una risa ligera en la loli.

-Dice eso pero en realidad le encanta que lo haga.-Murmuró la ojigris haciendo asentir a la ojirroja.

-Es porque ella no es capaz de saber que es lo que él acabará haciendo que le gusta tanto.-Susurró ahora la pelirroja haciendo asentir a la pelinegra mientras Nozomi tenía una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Tsukino, Kiyoko.-Dijo la mujer de tez morena rodeada de una aura molesta y peligrosa que hizo temblar a las otras dos.-Marcharos antes de que os haga daño.-

-¡HAI!-Gritaron a la vez antes de que la ojirroja de nombre Kiyoko agarrase de la cabeza a Tsukino y saliesen escopeteadas de la habitación a través de un porta echo de fuego dorado.

-Idiotas, a mi no me gusta ese molesto humano.-Dijo Nozomi antes de volver a mirar aquella esfera de cristal donde se mostraba a un sonriente rubio, su mirada se quedó fija en el Uzumaki durante un par de minutos antes de bufar molesta y ponerse con su trabajo, después de todo tenia que rescribir más de 100 años de vida que era lo que se suponía iba a vivir Naruto...siempre y cuando no ocurriese algo que pudiese cambiarlo todo.

* * *

 **-Huuuuuuuola, hasta aquí va a llegar el prologo de esta nueva historia, no tenia pensado subir ningún fic nuevo más este año, pero ya sabéis que cuando me llega una idea que me gusta mucho y que no me deja pensar en otra cosa o la empiezo a escribir o no logro concentrarme en nada más. Bien, hablando un poco del fic, como siempre será un harem, el Naruto de este fic no será dark, pero puedo asegurados que será muy diferente al del cannon, habrá escenas sangrientas bastante gores, y por supuesto lemons. Y bueno gente recordaros lo que siempre digo, si os ha gustado ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o idea, siempre leo sin falta todos los reviews. Deciros ademas que si veo que os está gustando mucho la historia subiré dentro de poco el siguiente cap, después de todo tengo ya preparados otros 4 caps a parte de este. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, no se olviden pasar por mis demás historias si tienen algo de tiempo, ja ne.-**

 **P. D: Desde hace un par de semanas estoy colaborando con Kitsume No Me10 en un fic, la historia la va a publicar él por lo que estad atentos, ademas el día que lo publique lo avisaré por mi pagina de Facebook. Darle una oportunidad al fic que os puedo asegurar que no os va a decepcionar ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

¿?-Buenos días

¿?-(Buenos días)

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Las nubes grises tapaban por completo el cielo mientras el frió viento de principios de invierno se empezaba a sentir colándose entre las ropas de la gente, por uno de tantos bosques de Hi no Kuni un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la hoja avanzaba a paso rápido hacía el lugar de su misión. Desde hacía un par de meses un molesto grupo de bandidos llevaba moviéndose entre pequeños poblados asaltándolos y matando a todo con lo que se cruzaban y ya iba siendo hora de ir tomando cartas en el asunto.

Al frente del grupo de encontraba cierto jounin de cabellos plateados y medio rostro tapado vestido con su habitual ropa de jounnin; Avanzando junto a Kakashi se encontraba un hombre de gran altura y buena musculatura, piel algo pálida, ojos marrones y cabello oscuro. Usaba unas sandalias ninja, un pantalón AMBU y una camisa negra de manga larga debajo del clásico chaleco jounin de Konoja, en su brazo derecho tenia curiosamente dos bandas ninja cruzadas, una de Konohagakure y otra de Kirigakure, esta ultima rayadas por la mitad. El pelirnegro usaba unas vendas para cubrir sus boca mientras a su espalda cargaba una gran zambatou.

Detrás de los dos hombres se encontraba una muchacha pelirosa de unos 17/18 años de edad, con el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta que caía por encima de su hombro derecho ademas de unos bonitos ojos color verde jade. La chica de ojos verdes usaba unas botas negras hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, un short negro de licra debajo de un falda beige, una camisa de color rosa rojizo con cremallera, sobre su cabeza a modo de diadema usaba su protector ninja, ademas alrededor de su cintura portaba una bolsa con sus útiles ninja. La chica tenía una figura más bien discreta, cuerpo delgado, pechos copa B y unas bonitas y torneadas piernas.

Junto a la pelirrosa había dos chicas más, la primera de ellas debía tener unos 20 años, era un poco más baja que Kakashi, tenía una piel blanca como la nieve, ojos negros y un cabello negro brillante que caía lacio por su espalda recogido en un coleta mientras que por el frente enmarcaba su femenino rostro de labios color rosa. La muchacha pelinegra usaba un kimono de batalla bastante sobrio de color gris con detalles de olas en un tono azul muy claro debajo de una camisa de lana de cuello alto de color negro, en su frente se podía ver una brillante cinta ninja de la villa oculta en las hojas.

La tercera chica del grupo debía tener la misma edad que la pelirrosa, tenía unos brillantes y hermosos ojos azules ademas de una sedosa melena roja que caía a lo largo de su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón. La pelirroja usaba unas sandalias ninja, unas medias negras hasta medio muslo, unos pantalones cortos azules, una camisa de maya cerrada de manga corta debajo de una camisa de kimono roja sin mangas, usaba unos largos guantes negros hasta sus codos y en su frente podía verse el protector de Konoha ademas que en la parte trasera de su camisa estaba bordado el dibujo de un remolino rojo. La chica de ojos azules tenía una figura bien desarrollada, un cuerpo de reloj de arena con unos redondos pechos copa C grande.

-¿Encuentran algo Zabuza_sama, Kakashi_sensei?-Preguntó la pelinegra de nombre Haku.

-La mayoría de huellas y marcas se han borrado por la tormenta de hace unos días pero sin duda han pasado por aquí.-Informó el pelinegro.

-Debemos mantener la guardia alta, podrían tratar de tendernos una emboscada, confiamos en ti para evitar eso Natsuki.-Dijo el Hatake mirando a la pelirroja que asintió a sus palabras, cerró los ojos y tomó una gran aspiración, un aura azulada pareció rodearla mientras una cadena de punta afilada se materializaba en su mano derecha, la cadena apuntó hacia el cielo durante unos segundos antes de caer sobre la mano de la chica y deshacerse.

-No hay nadie en las proximidades, pero...mi cadena ha tenido una ligera reacción.-Comentó Natsuki mientras abría sus azules ojos.

-¿Que tipo de reacción Natsuki?-Preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Es como si hubiese sentido un chakra conocido pero no soy capaz de reconocer de quien se trata.-Dijo la chica haciendo que los dos jounin tomasen nota de eso.

Tras varios minutos el grupo de la hoja llegó a lo que parecía ser un pequeño poblado en que se oía algo de conmoción, de inmediato acudieron a ver que es lo que ocurría pues era posible que esa banda a la que estaban rastreando estuviese atacando la aldea. Nada más llegar pudieron ver a varios aldeanos que estaban heridos aunque no de mucha gravedad y que ya estaban siendo atendidos, había algo de destrucción en la zona como si hubiese habido un combate. Tras unos minutos caminando por la pequeña aldea se encontraron con algo que llamó su atención e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. En mitad del poblado se encontraba una pila de por lo menos más de 30 cuerpos sin vida de lo que pudieron identificar como bandidos miembros de aquel grupo problemático del que tenían que encargarse. La imagen les revolvió un poco el estomagó a las chicas, pero sobretodo a la pelirroja ya que Haku y Sakura, una por la vida que había tenido y otra por ser una ninja medico, estaban acostumbradas a ver sangre, pero aun así esto era en verdad grotesco. Algunos cuerpos estaban prácticamente triturados, otros no eran más que órganos y miembros desparramados por el suelo y los peores eran apenas un charco de sangre, hueso y carne en el suelo.

-¿Que demonios ha ocurrido aquí?-Preguntó al aire la pelirrosa pero ninguno de sus compañeros tenia idea.

-Disculpad, ¿ustedes son ninjas de la hoja cierto?-Preguntó una anciana que se apoyaba en un bastón mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Así es señora, y sino le importa que le pregunte, ¿que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí?-Preguntó educadamente Kakashi.

-Esos maleantes aparecieron de pronto de la nada, nos exigieron darle cualquier cosa que tuviésemos de valor, nuestro dinero y nuestras alimentos. No se muy bien que pasó a continuación ya que estaba ayudando a los niños a esconderse pero de pronto todos esos estaban volando por los aires en un enorme huracán. Cuando el viento se calmó pudimos ver como un tipo vestido de negro era quien había convocado ese huracán, ayudó a un par de personas que habían sufrido heridas graves al tratar de defender el pueblo y después se quedó como ido en mitad del pueblo, una amiga mía dice que le oyó murmurar algo como "les encontré" antes de salir corriendo en aquella dirección.-Relató la anciana señalando un bosquecillo a unos cuantos metros más adelante.

-Le agrademos la información señora, ¿sabe si ese sujeto llevaba una cinta ninja?-Preguntó ahora Zabuza.

-Pues si, de echo pensaba que era compañero vuestro ya que en su brazo derecha llevaba una cinta como la suya.-Dijo la señora sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Esto es muy extraño, Hokage_sama no ha envidado ningún otro grupo a parte de nosotros.-Dijo el peliplata con una mano en la barbilla.

-...-Natsuki no dijo nada cuando de pronto su cadena se materializó de golpe y señaló de inmediato al lugar a donde según había dicho aquella anciana se había dirigido aquel sujeto.

-Natsuki_san, ¿que es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó Haku al ver como la cadena incluso parecía casi tratar de arrastrar a la chica.

-N-no lo se, mis cadenas nunca se habían comportado de esta manera.-Respondió la pelirroja logrando hacer desaparecer aquella cadena con algo de esfuerzo.

-Tal vez tendríamos que ir a investigar Kakashi, ¿tu que opinas?-Preguntó el hombre sin cejas de brazos cruzados.

-Opino lo mismo, tal vez sea un ninja de Konoha que simplemente estaba de camino, pero si es alguien que está usando una insignia falsa de la villa tenemos que ir tras él.-Fueron las palabras del peliplata y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.-Dijo el peliplata mirando en aquella dirección que les había dicho la anciana.

El grupo apenas y tardo unos minutos en llegar al lugar, era un bosque algo tenebroso y con solo poner un pie dentro del hombre originario de Kiri percibió un olor bastante intenso.

-Este lugar apesta a sangre, y es reciente.-Dijo el pelinegro poniendo en alerta al grupo, caminaron en el mayor de los silencios hasta que llegaron a una zona bastante profunda del bosque y entonces lo vieron.

Natsumi, Haku y Sakura sintieron que el almuerzo de aquella mañana se les subía a la boca mientras Kakashi e incluso Zabuza no podían reprimir una mueca de asco. Los cuerpos de al menos medio centenar de bandidos estaban regados por todo el lugar en condiciones semejantes a aquellos que habían visto en el poblado, pero lo peor era que en ese lugar el olor se concentraba mucho más que en la ladea y resultaba mucho más nauseabundo. Y lo que coronaba aquella bizarra escena era la visión del que debía ser el jefe de los bandidos clavado por gruesas estacas de roca a un árbol, las estacas se clavaban en sus brazos y piernas dejando caer el vital fluido hasta el suelo donde ya se empezaba a formar un gran charco rojo y delante de aquel sujeto se encontraba aquel tipo vestido de negro que les había dicho la anciana.

El grupo de Konoha no podía ver la cara de la persona delante suya ya que usaba una bufanda roja que tapaba la mitad inferior de su rostro ademas de una capucha que hacía que lo único que se pudiese ver de aquel sujeto fuese su nariz. Aquel tipo era alto, probablemente tanto como el Hatake, usaba unas botas negras, unos pantalones marrones oscuros, un gran abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta casi los talones, de cuello alto y capucha. Debajo del abrigo llevaba puesta una camisa gris oscura, sus muñecas eran cubiertas por unas venda y en su antebrazo derecho se encontraba atada la cinta con el protector de la villa oculta entre la hojas. Por debajo se su abrigo asomaba una hermosa katana de vaina azul oscuro, su guardia metalica parecía imitar una ola de viento mientras que el mango en forma de cilindro era de madera.

-M-maldito bastardo, te-e matare-e, cough.-Tosió sangre en líder del ahora extinto grupo mientras el sujeto parecía mirar algo que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Pues como no hagas escupiendome.-Dijo el encapuchado con burla llamando la atención de los ninjas de Konoha pues esa voz se les hacía familiar.

-¿T-te crees mejor que-e noso-ostros? Cough, solos porque-e llevas estpu-udia cinta, ¡COUGH! Y-y porque tu Ho-o-okage te paga po-or matar, ¡COUGH! ¡COUGH! ¡Lo-os ninjas no soi-is más que esco-oria, ¡COUGH!-El tipo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre cuando una nueva estaca de roca se le clavó en los riñones.

-¿Te importaría callarte de una vez? Tu voz me da dolor de cabeza, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, si, me creo mejor que tu, una completa basura que no le importa destrozar la vida de cientos de personas, dime, ¿recuerdas siquiera Utoro?.-Preguntó el sujeto de negro haciendo callar al tipo clavado al árbol.-Tal y como suponía, Utoro era el nombre del pueblo en que decidisteis asentaros hace más de un mes, ¿os lo pasasteis genial no? Arrasasteis por completo el lugar, matasteis y violasteis a placer, convertisteis una hermosa y tranquila aldea en un basurero. Cuando yo pasé por allí hace unas semanas una mujer que prácticamente estaba al borde de la muerte y que reconoció mi protector ninja de Konoha me suplicó de rodillas que por favor vengase a su hija que había sido violada y asesinada por un barbarico grupo de bandidos. Su hija solo tenia 14 años, una chica realmente bonita que se hubiese convertido en una hermosa y encantadora mujer si simplemente ustedes nunca hubiesen existido.-

Fue entonces que Kakashi y los demás pudieron ver mejor que era lo que aquel sujeto de negro sostenía en su mano, se trataba de una desgasta foto con manchas de sangre seca en la que se veía a una linda chica de unos 14 años, de cabello castaño claro y brillante ojos verdes que miraba con una gran sonrisa a la cámara.

-Jeje, cough, cough, que-e noble de tu-u parte, cough, ¿te-e crees un heroe-e o algo así?-Preguntó líder con una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿Un héroe? Creo que te equivocas.-Respondió el encapuchado mientras guardaba la foto entre sus ropas y todos podían sentirlo, una inmensa sed se sangre se dejó sentir en todo el bosque haciendo que los ojos de los dos jounin se abrieran como platos mientras las tres chicas empezaban a temblar de miedo.-Yo soy solo el demonio que viene a cobrarte los pecados y este es tu billete de solo ida al infierno, saluda a Shinigami de mi parte.-

El brazo del tipo encapuchado se alzó lentamente hacía el cielo mientras era rodeado de lo que parecía un tornado en miniatura que poco a poco iba girando con más fuerza, el brazo de aquel sujeto fue envuelto completamente formando lo que parecía una espada de poderosos vientos que incluso estaba arrancando las hojas de los arboles cercanos.

Futon: Harikēn no Ken (Elemento Viento: Espada del Huracán).-Dijo el sujeto de negro dejando caer su brazo hacia el frente.

De golpe todo salió volando, el árbol en el que estaba clavado aquel tipo, que por cierto no era pequeño, salió volando junto al hombre que empezó a gritar de dolor mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en el huracán que el enmascarada había convocado. El viento arrancaba incluso trozos de suelo con su tremendo poder que hacía que los ojos de los ninjas de Konoha estuvieran abiertos como platos, casi como si se fuesen a salir de sus cuencas, un jutsu de semejante poder fácilmente debía ser un rango A alto. Tras unos segundos aquel huracán se fue tiñendo de rojo antes de que el viento empezase a aminar, al suelo calló un trozo de carne y huesos completamente amorfo del que nadie podría decir que antes era un hombre.

-(¿Que locura de jutsu era ese? Nunca en toda mi vida he visto algo así).-Pensó el peliplata con los ojos muy abiertos.

-(Ese tipo no es normal y ese jutsu lo es aun menos, su afinidad al futon debe ser increible para ser capaz de hacer algo como eso).-Pensó Zabuza mirando el puré en que se había vuelto el ex-lider de aquel grupo criminal.

-Bien, ahora, los 5 que estáis por ahí escondidos, ¿porque no salís a saludar?-Dijo el encapuchado sorprendidos al grupo, al parecer ese sujeto había sido consciente de su presencia desde el principio; Kakashi les hizo una señal a las chica para que se quedaran atrás mientras él y el originario de Kiri salían a encarar al sujeto que aun no sabían si seria un aliado o un enemigo.

-No buscamos problemas, somos ninjas de Konoha.-Dijo el Hatake mientras salia de entre los arboles junto al pelinegro.-Queremos saber de donde has obtenido...

-Kakashi_sensei, Zabuza_san.-Dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo al dúo sobretodo por como fueron llamados.

-Tu, ¿como es que nos conoces?-Preguntó el ninja copia que le pareció escuchar una ligera risa del encapuchado.

Con bastante calma aquel tipo se llevo una mano a su bufanda y la otra a su capucha, cuando se retiró ambas prendas el grupo entero se quedó sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba. Sin duda había cambiado muchísimo como bien demostraba su nueva altura, su rostro ahora más maduro y sin grasa infantil dejaba claro que ya no era niño, sus marcas en las mejillas ahora se veían más afiladas, su cabello rubio había crecido bastante siendo ahora algo más salvaje, lo llevaba peinado hacía atrás con algunos mechones cayendo entre sus ojos azules que seguían siendo igual de brillantes que siempre.

-¡Yoo! Cuanto tiempo, y menuda coincidencia no os parece.-Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras ambos jounin estaban clavados al suelo sin ser capaces de decir ni una sola palabra, pasaron un par de segundo y al Uzumaki ya le empezaba a incomodar un poco aquel silencio pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar cualquier palabra un borrón rojizo lo atropelló derribandolo contra el suelo.-¿Que demonios...-

-¡Nii_sama!-Fue el grito que escuchó antes de mirar hacía abajo donde la pelirroja del grupo derramaba lagrimas con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Naruto.

-¿Nastuki_chan? Por kami-sama, apenas te reconozco, te has vuelto realmente hermosa.-Alagó el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa apenando a su "hermana menor" (aunque solo por unos minutos).

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Eres tu de verdad Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Sakura saliendo de entre los arboles junto a la pelinegra.

-Sakura_chan, Haku_chan, cuanto me alegro de veros, estáis guapísimas.-Dijo el Namikaze apenando a ambas chicas que apenas y se creían lo cambiado que estaba el rubio, ahora se veía como todo un hombre.

-T-tu también te ves muy bien Naruto_kun, te has vuelto todo un hombre, u-uno muy apuesto si me-e permites.-Dijo la pelinegra bastante apenada haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-¿Que demonios haces por aquí Gaki? No hemos sabido nada de ti desde que te marchaste.-Preguntó Zabuza mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo con su hermana que parecía haberse quedado pegada a él.

-Simplemente estaba cumpliendo el ultimo deseo de una dama que acudió a mi en busca de ayuda.-Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa triste haciendo que el grupo entero recordase la historia que había contado antes, Naruto sacó aquella foto de su ropa, la apretó en su mano derecha donde se concentró algo de chakra futón, al abrir la mano los trozos de fotografía simplemente se dejaron arrastrar por el viento.

-Nii-sama, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados pero nunca encontrábamos ni una sola pista.-Preguntó la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio se rascase algo apenado la nuca pues sabía de sobra los problemas que debí causar su partida.

-Lamento el haberme ido de la manera en que me fui, pero sabía que Tsunade no me iba a dejar marcharme solo de la ladea para entrenar. Ya os lo dije en carta, quería volverme fuerte para poder proteger a mis seres queridos, para poder cumplir mi sueño y para no volver a faltar a mi palabra.-Explicó el Uzumaki diciendo lo ultimo mirando hacia la pelirrosa.-He pasado por mucho estos 3 años, he aprendido cientos de cosas y he conocido a muchísima gente increible, siento el modo en que me marche pero no me arrepiento de haberlo echo, porque ahora por fin se que tengo la fuerza necesaria para cumplir con mis metas.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras aquellas palabras dichas por el Namikaze, Kakashi miraba a su alumno y protegido con una sonrisa, se sentía muy orgulloso por como había cambiado, Zabuza también lo miraba con una sonrisa, tenia que admitir que aquel mocoso escandaloso había madurado en estos años. Natsuki miraba con ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas a su hermano, Sakura no podía evitar sonreír mientras sentía cálidas sus mejillas al igual que Haku que miraba con gran respeto al chico que le demostró que ella no era solo una herramienta y que podía decidir el futuro que quería tener.

-Por cierto Gaki, ¿que clase de jutsu era el de antes? Estoy bastante seguro de no haber visto nada igual.-Preguntó con algo de curiosidad el hombre sin cejas.

-Es cierto, ¿quien te ha enseñado ese jutsu Naruto? Es algo realmente devastador.-Añadió Kakashi que tras haber copiado más de mil técnicas nunca había visto una como la que había usado el rubio que hizo una de sus clasicas sonrisas zorrunas.

-No me lo ha enseñado nadie, es una de mis nuevas técnicas originales.-Respondió el Uzumaki dejando completamente asombrados a todos.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que tu has inventado esa locura de jutsu?-Preguntó anonada la pelirrosa.

-¡Nii_sama eres increible!-Exclamó la ojiazul con gran admiración haciendo reír a su hermano.

-Estoy realmente ansioso ver cuanto has mejorado Naruto, bien, volvamos a la aldea, estoy seguro que todos se pondrán muy contesto de volver a verte.-Dijo Kakashi ya casi echando a andar, Natsuki dio un paso aun agarrada a su hermano y casi se cae cuando este no le siguió el paso.

-¿Nii_sama?-Preguntó confundida la Uzumaki al ver el serio rostro del rubio.

-Lo siento pero aun no puedo volver a la villa, hay algo importante que debo hacer antes.-Dijo Naruto con seriedad.-Actualmente ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí, voy a tener que correr como nunca lo he echo para llegar a tiempo.-

-¿Es algo tan importante?-Preguntó con curiosidad el Hatake recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul.

-Si, le hice una promesa a alguien y siempre cumplo mis promesas.-Respondió el muchacho con esa mirada que por un momento al peliplata le recordó a la de su sensei.

-Entonces creo que no podemos hacer nada, ¿regresaras a Konoha después de solucionar ese asunto?-Naruto asintió a la pregunta del ninja del sharingan-¿Cuanto crees que tardaras?-

-No mucho, una semana día arriba día abajo.-Fue la contestación del Namikaze haciendo asentir a Kakashi.

-Bien, entonces creo que si tienes que darte tanta prisa no te entretendremos más, buena suerte y regresa cuanto antes, todos están deseando que regreses a casa.-Dijo el peliplata poniendo una mano encima del hombro del Uzumaki haciéndolo sonreír.

-Estaré de regreso en menos de lo que canta un gallo.-Añadió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale Gaki, creo que ahora aceptar tus desafíos de duelo no serán una completa perdida de tiempo.-Comentó el ex-shinobigatana con una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte Naruto_kun, estaremos esperando tu regreso.-Dijo la Yuki con una sonrisa amable.

-No hagas ninguna locura, ¿entendido?-Le dijo la pelirrosa con preocupación haciéndole reír un poco y asentir.

-Nii-sama...¿puedo ir contigo?-Preguntó la pelirroja con algo incluso de inocencia haciendo sonreír al ojiazul que le acarició la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.

-Te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de nuevo todos juntos, tu dile a toda Konoha que el gran Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki va de camino, ¿vale?-La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa antes de recibir un beso en su nuca que la apenó bastante y que en las otras dos chicas causó algo de envidia.

-Por cierto, si se puede saber, ¿a donde tienes que ir?-Preguntó Kakashi mientras los dos Uzumakis se separaban.

-A Kaze ni Kuni, y debo llegar esta misma noche.-Respondió con tranquilidad Naruto dejando ojiplaticos al grupo entero.

-¿Estas demente Gaki? De normal incluso a un jounin le toma 4 días llegar hasta Kaze no Kuni desde aquí, es imposible que llegues desde aquí en ese tiempo-Le dijo Zazuba siendo apoyado por las chicas mientras el ojiazul estiraba un poco.

-4 días para un jounin, a mi yendo a mi máxima velocidad debería de tomarme unas 12, tal vez 13 horas.-Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba sus estiramientos, flexionó sus rodillas y todos sintieron como empezaba a concentrar chakra en sus piernas.-Os aconsejo no estar detrás mía, podríais salir volando.-

El grupo hizo caso de las palabras del Namikaze y tomaron algo de distancia mientras el rubio seguía concentrándose, todos pudieron ver como las piernas del ojiazul eran rodeadas por unas ligeras corrientes de viento que levantaban suavemente las hojas que había en el suelo y que agitaba su cabello.

-Nos vemos en unos días.-Se despidió el Uzumaki girando un poco el rostro para mirarlos mientras levantaba dos dedos, de pronto todos casi sintieron como eran levantados unos centimetrps del suelo por una poderosa corriente de aire, se cubrieron los rostros unos segundos hasta que el viento se calmó y al mirar donde antes estaba el ojiazul ahora ya no había ni rastro de este.

-Increíble.-Dijo el peliplata en voz alta lo que todos estaban pesando.

Tras unos segundos se empezaron a marchar, después de todo tenían un par de días por delante para poder regresar a la villa y un montón de cosas que reportar que sin duda causarían un gran revuelo.

El manto negro de la noche cubría el mundo mientras una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante era visible en el cielo, por el amplio desierto de Kaze no Kuni dos figuras enfundados en túnicas negras con nubes rojas avanzaban tranquilos hacía la Sunagakure donde deberían de cumplir con su objetivo de atrapar al Biju de una cola. Ambas figuras caminaban inmersas en una extraña conversación sobre si el arte debía de ser efímero o eterno sin darse cuenta de como desde las sombras de las dunas eran acechados por una figura oscura de ojos rojos que sonreía ante la visión de sus presas.

* * *

 **-Y hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, sin duda Naruto ha cambiado bastante no os parece, y aun tiene muchas cosas por mostrar ya que puedo asegurados que el entrenamiento por el que le ha echo pasar Kurama ha sido realmente infernal. Hoy no voy a alargarme mucho ya que tengo ciento y una cosas por hacer, en mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve la katana de Naruto. Como siempre si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda, queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia o idea para el fic no os olvidéis de dejar un review. Un día más este ajetreado escritor se despide de sus queridos lectores, no os olvidéis de pasaros por mis otros fics y si queréis reiros de lo manco que soy tengo una canal en Youtube(AkumaNoRyu) donde suelo subir algunas cosillas, cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima vez, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Takumi Yousei:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **kurumi117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y eso mismo espero yo también. Las demás historias también las voy a continuar y si te interesa ir sabiendo cuales son las siguientes que voy a actualizar lo suelo decir por mi pagina de Facebook (Akuma no Ryu).

 **Zaikort:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y aquí mismo está el primer cap, espero que te guste.

 **Ice devil 80:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y con respecto a los zorros ten por seguro que tengo algo de lo más interesante pensado jejeje.

 **XoninTerranova:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si se a lo que te refieres, mucha gente me lo ha dicho, pero que quieres que le haga, como creador de contenido simplemente no incapaz de aguantarme cuando una nueva idea que realmente me gusta se forma en mi cabeza, y hablando de fic que has mencionado, actualmente estoy trabajando en su próximo cap que espero subir antes de que termine este mes. Con respecto a las chicas, se a lo que refieres, pero no voy a dejar de usar a las chicas que me gustan en una historia solo porque se les usa demasiado, aunque eso si, también me gusta sorprender a la gente con personajes que no se esperan y con OCs, y sobre la cantidad del harem siento decepcionarte pero me gustan los mass harem. Hablando de las habilidades, puedo asegurarte que Naruto tendrá un buen repertorio, y en respuesta a tus preguntas, si, Naruto tendrá un arma bastante especial con una habilidades bastante OPs.


	3. Chapter 2

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

¿?-Buenos días

¿?-(Buenos días)

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Si las noches en Suna ya eran frías normalmente, ahora a inicios de invierno salir a aquellas horas de la noche era casi una invitación a pescar un resfriado, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco tras haber pasado casi todo el día encerrada en su despacho, estaba muy feliz de haber sido nombrada Kazekage pero eso no hacia que el fastidioso papeleo fuese menos insoportable. Al salir al tejado de la torre del Hokage sintió una fría brisa que la hizo despejar fácilmente, a paso calmado se acercó a la barandilla desde donde observó toda su aldea, si, no había sido fácil que la aceptaran, pero gracias a las palabras del que se había convertido en su primer amigo había tenido la fuerza para seguir adelante, el recuerdo de cierto rubio ojiazul la hizo preguntarse algo.

-Me preguntó en que andarás metido Naruto_kun.-Se preguntó Sabaku no Airi mientras miraba la luna sobre su cabeza.

Sabaku no Airi, la Godaime Kazekage era una muchacha de piel clara, cabello rojo sangre que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro de facciones delicadas, de ojos color verde con ojeras y el kanji de "amor" en su frente. La muchacha no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, de hermosa figura de reloj de arena y unos bien desarrrollados pechos copa C casi D. La pelirroja vestía usando una camisa roja de botones sin mangas con una armadura ligera gris, una falda gris oscura hasta sus rodillas encima de unos shorts negros, unas sandalias ninja negras y a su espalda como siempre portaba esa calabaza llena de arena, sobre sus hombros usaba un chal de lana de color beige para cubrirse un poco del frió.

La noche era de lo más tranquila y el aire frío ayudaba a la pelirroja a despejar su mente tras estar todo el maldito día encerrada en su despacho batallando con ese mortifero enemigo que todos los kages tienen en común, el papeleo. El silencio y la calma reinaba por completo en la villa o culta cuando de pronto a los oídos de la ojiverde llegó el sonido de lo que parecían ser pequeñas bombas, estaban atacando la villa y ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, se deshizo de su chal y se dirigió al tejado del edifico donde había visto aterrizar una especie de pájaro de grandes proporciones.

-Infiltración completada con éxito.-Dijo aquel sujeto vistiendo esa capa negra con nubes rojas, tenia el cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta y con un flequillo por el frente que tapaba uno de sus ojos; alzó su vista con una sonrisa topándose de frente a Airi.

De inmediato el miembro de Akatsuki tuvo que dar un gran salto y volver a convocar a su pájaro de arcilla para poder esquivar los látigos de arena de la pelirroja de suna. Deidara tomó distancia en su ave mientras la ojiverde usaba una gran cantidad de arena para flotar por encima de los edificios de la aldea.

-Has tardado muy poco en detectarme Kazekage.-Comentó el rubio subido a su pájaro de arcilla.

-Haces mucho ruido, ademas que en el desierto no hay pájaros como el tuyo.-Respondió con serenidad la pelirroja.

Airi lanzó un enorme chorro de arena contra el rubio de akatsuki que evadía como podía el ataque además de los látigos de arena que amenazaban con destrozarlo, sin duda la pelirroja estaba en su territorio y no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a Deidara. La arena con forma de garras se lanzaba contra el akatsuki que que se movía a gran velocidad por el aire mientras evitaba ser derribado por las arenosas extremidades. Entre sus látigos de arena se colaron un par de diminutos pájaros de arcilla que se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra la pelirroja, la explosión resonó con fuerza levantando una densa capa de polvo en el aire, Deidara sonrió ligeramente antes de ver la gruesa esfera de arena que había protegido a Airi de la explosión.

-Parece un polluelo escondiéndose en su huevo.-Pensó el voz alta el rubio mientras era observado por un ojo de arena, de pronto Deidara se vio rodeado por una cantidad inmensa de arena que amenazaba con encerrarlo hasta la muerte.

-Sabaku no Rou (Prisión de Arena)-Dijo el nombre de la técnica Airi desde el interior de su esfera de arena.

-(¡Esto es peligroso!).-El akatsuki a lomos de su pájaro de arcilla trató de escapar de la prisión que se cernía sobre su persona y que sin duda alguna lo mataría si lo atrapaba, logró salir a tiempo pero no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando otro cumulo de arena lo atrapó y empezó a envolverlo velozmente.

-Sabaju no Kyu (Ataúd del Desierto).-La mano de la pelirroja se cerró cuando aquella arena envolvió por completo uno de los brazos de Deidara, la arena se manchó con sangre cuando el brazo izquierdo del rubio fue completamente machacado con una fuerza impresionante.

El akatsuki logró huir de la arena de la Kazekage invocando un buoh de arcilla que le permitió tomar algo de distancia.

-Sin duda eres persistente.-Dijo Deidara mientras se aguantaba el dolor y se daba cuenta que la erena que había envuelto su brazo era mucho más rápida, recordó la información que le habían dado sobre la chica y la calabaza con la que siempre solía andar, trazó un plan lo más rápido que pudo, no le quedaba mucha arcilla y tenia que acabar con este batalla lo antes posible.

-Ese bastardo de Deidara, se está retrasando y odio que me hagan esperar.-Dijo irritado el compañero del rubio a las afueras de la villa con varios cadáveres de ninjas de suna a sus pies.

El marionetista apenas pudo reaccionar interponiendo su cola metálica entre el y el zarpazo del ser que lo acababa de atacar de pronto, los ojos de Sasori se abrieron cuando su cola de metal fue echa pedazos por la tremenda fuerza que tenia lo que le había atacado. Inmediatamente tuvo que salir de su marioneta y tomar distancia, vio asombrado como ese ser de un segundo zarpazo destrozó su marioneta con una fuerza tremenda volviéndola simples trozos de astillas.

-¡¿Que demonios eres tu?!-Exclamó el pelirrojo sacando dos marionetas de un par de sellos para poder defenderse de lo que tenia delante suya.

-Tu mismo te has respondido, un demonio.-Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron al ver delante suya a cierto muchacho rubio que según tenia entendido era el jinchruki del Kyubi pero había algo diferente en él, su presencia se sentía realmente amenazante, el aura que irraidaba al igual que esa sonrisa depredadora de afilados colmillos que le dirigía se sentía algo terrorífica, si todo su cuerpo no estuviese echo de madera sin duda ahora tendría los pelos de punta.

-Tu eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi, no debes de ser muy inteligente, nos has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte.-Dijo el marionetista mientras por pura precaución e instinto se cambiaba sus marionetas por otra la cual estaba echa con el cuerpo de tercer Kakazekage, el pelirrojo tenia total confianza en sus habilidades para poder encargarse del Namikaze, o al menos eso fue hasta que la sonrisa de Naruto solo se hizo más ancha a la vez que una inmensa sed de sangre se dejase sentir haciendo que los ojos del marionetista se abriesen enormes.

-Desgraciadamente para ti, Akasuna no Sasori, vosotros los Akastuki aun no os habéis dado cuenta que en esta partida no sois los cazadores que pensáis ser.-Dijo el rubio mientras el aire a su alrededor empezaba a rodearlo con fuerza haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se agitase con fuerza y violencia mientras sus ojos azules se tornaban de un color rojo sangriento con las pupilas rasgadas.- **¡AHORA OS VOY A HACER ENTENDER QUE VOSOTROS SOIS LAS PRESAS Y YO SOY EL CAZADOR!** -

De regreso a la batalla dentro de la villa, Deidara esquivaba agilmente la arena de la pelirroja, tras notar que la arena que la chica llevaba en la calabaza era más rápida que el resto solo fue cosa de tener algo más de atención. Al fin tuvo unos segundo para poner en marcha su plan, se llevo la mano a las bolsas donde guardaba su arcilla y creo con esta una pequeña figurilla que tras un estallido de humo se volvió más grande que el mismo rubio y el pájaro donde iba montado.

-Esta es una de mis mejores creaciones, es capaz de destruir completamente esta villa, veamos que eres capaz de hacer contra mi C3 Kazekage.-Dijo con orgullo en su voz el rubio antes de dejar caer la figura contra la aldea, la explosión fue enorme y resonó por todo el desierto; Deidara reía hasta que vio como una inmensa masa de arena había protegido la aldea entera.

-Kazekage_sama es increible.-Dijo uno de los ninjas que veían el combate desde el suelo junto al hermano de la pelirroja.

-(Airi).-Kankuro estaba realmente preocupado, estaba seguro que hacer eso había dejado realmente agotada a su hermana por lo que tenían que ayudarla de algún modo, pero por desgracia ellos no tenían ninguna técnica para poder volar como lo hacían esos dos.

-Ah...ah.-Respiraba agitada la muchacha desde su escudo esférico de arena que tenia una ligera apertura.

-Objetivo a tiro.-Murmuró Deidara desde su posición antes de hacer un sello de manos.-¡KATSU!-

Una nueva explosión resonó en el lugar justo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Airi que en el ultimo instante logró usar su arena especial para cubrirse por completo evitando el daño de la explosión pero desde su sitio Deidara seguía sonriendo. Dentro de la esfera de arena los ojos de la pelirroja vieron sin poder hacer nada como lo que parecían ser unos pequeños insectos echos de aquella arcilla explosiva se habían colado dentro de su defensa. La explosión hizo temblar la esfera que unos segundos más tarde se deshacia en el aire mostrando a la pelirroja inconsciente y con su rostro estrellado como un cristal roto, el akatsuki la recogió en el aire con su pájaro de arcilla.

-Esto ha sido bastante difícil por eso de no poder matarte pero bueno, misión cumplida, será mejor que me apresure a reunirme con Sasori, ya debe de estar de mal humor por haberlo echo esperar.-Dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la villa donde se suponía que le esperaba su compañero mientras las alarmas sonaban por toda la aldea, al llegar al lugar y tomar tierra los ojos de Deidara se abrieron enormes al ver lo que encontró.

El lugar casi parecía una zona de guerra, por el suelo estaban regados los trozos de las marionetas de Sasori, todas habían sido destrozadas completamente, incluso las 100 marionetas que el pelirrojo usaba para su mejor técnica estaban echas pedazos y regadas por todos lados. Y por ultimo delante del rubio de akatsuki se encontraba una escena que nunca esperó ver, Sasori, o al menos lo poco que quedaba de él pues las piernas de este al igual que sus brazos y gran parte de su toros habían desaparecido al igual que una porción de su cráneo, era alzado del cuello por el brazo derecho del sonriente Uzumaki mientras que el izquierdo sostenía el corazón del marionetista. El aterrizaje de Deidara en el sitio llamó la atención de ambos, la sonrisa del Uzumaki casi pareció volverse más ancha mientras con sus ultimas fuerza el pelirrojo le decía unas ultimas palabras a su compañero.

-Dei...dara...huye.-Dijo sin fuerzas el pelirrojo antes de que el trozo de madera donde se encontraba su corazón fuese aplastado como un trozo de madera seca por Naruto.

 **-Si yo fuera tu haría caso al muñeco roto, estoy bastante seguro que apenas tienes ya de esa arcilla explosiva tuya Deidara ademas que se brazo tiene bastante mala pinta.-** Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa y su voz engrosada por el poder demoníaco.

-...-Deidara no dijo, esto era algo que no entraba para nada en los planes que el ahora difunto pelirrojo y él habían trazado ademas que el rubio tenia razón, apenas le quedaba arcilla y estaba perdiendo bastante sangre por el brazo que le había destrozado la chica, su única salida para eso seria usar su ultimo recurso pero esto seria anti-producente por una sencilla razón, necesitaban a los jinchurikis vivos.-¿Como se que no me atacaras mientras trato de huir?-

- **Jajaja, muy perspicaz, pero no te preocupes, soy un cazador y gran parte de la diversión de la caza es la persecución, y por lo tanto no me divertiría atacando a una presa que otro a debilitado por mi.-** Explicó con simpleza y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el rubio.- **Eso si, quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte a tu líder, voy a daros caza uno por uno, os destrozaré con mis propias manos antes de devorados jajajajaja.-**

El miedo caló hondo en los huesos del rubio de akatsuki, esa risa y sobretodo esa manera de mirarlo le hacía sentir realmente como si fuera un ratón delante de una bestia hambrienta, una bestia demoníaca hambrienta. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Deidara dejó a la pelirroja Kazekage en la arena antes de montarse de nuevo en su pájaro de arcilla y salir volando a toda velocidad de allí sintiendo en su espalda los ojos del Namikaze. Cuando el pájaro desapareció en la distancia los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su color natural, se estiró un poco antes de ir junto a Airi para tomarla en sus brazos.

-¿Porque será que la chicas os veis tan hermosas cuando dormís?-Murmuró para si mismo el rubio pasando su mano derecha por la mejilla de chica, empezó a caminar mientras veía como los ninjas de Suna empezaban a llegar a la entrada de la villa.

El cálido sol de la mañana se colaba por un pequeña rendija en su ventana dando directo en sus ojos haciendo que despertase poco a poco, sentía su cuerpo algo dolorido y la verdad no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la luz dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha sorprendiéndose en cantidad al ver al rubio durmiendo sentado en una silla al lado suyo. Naruto se había quitado su abrigo negro y su bufanda, usaba una camisa negra de manga larga y podía ver unas vendas en sus muñecas, Airi no se preocupó al verlas ya que recordaba que el Uzumaki las usaba como muñequeas.

-Naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica suavemente con su clásico tono serio, el rubio se despertó y se frotó los ojos antes de mirarla y sonreirla haciendo que la pelirroja sintiese esa rara sensación en su pecho que el ojiazul llevaba provocandole desde hace algunos años.

-Hey, buenos días Airi_chan.-Dijo el rubio mientras se desperezaba estirándose un poco.-¿Que tal te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Me encuentro bien, pero, ¿que haces tu aquí? ¿Que pasó anoche? ¿Donde esta el tipo...-

-Hey, hey, hey, tranquila, aunque digas que te encuentras bien es mejor que no hagas excesos. Kankuro y tu antiguo sensei se están encargando ahora de todo y Temari_chan viene de camino, tomatelo con calma vale.-Dijo el rubio haciendo calmar a la ojiverde que de nuevo sintió esa rara sensación en su pecho cuando el Uzumaki la sonrió.

-E-está bien, iré con calma, ¿pe

ro podrías explicarme que pasó anoche?-Pidió la pelirroja con calma.

-Esta bien, ¿recuerdas que la ultima vez que nos vimos te hablé de una organización que iba tras los Bijus y sus junchurikis?-Preguntó Naruto haciendo asentir a la Kazekage.-Pues el rubio al que te enfrentaste anoche es miembro de akastuki, su nombre es Deidara, un nukenin de iwakure que como pudiste ver anoche se especializa en luchar usando una arcilla explosiva que el mismo moldea con unas bocas que tiene en sus manos. Los akatsukis siempre operan en pareja y anoche a la entrada de la villa se encontraba su compañero, un viejo conocido de esta villa, Akasuna no Sasori a quien pude atacar por sorpresa anoche cuando llegue a Suna.-

-¿¡Te enfrentaste tu solo a Sasori?!-Exclamó incrédula y algo preocupada la chica por la temeridad del rubio.

-Le ataqué por sorpresa y no le di tiempo a que sacar ninguna de sus marionetas, le ataqué sin darle tregua ni descanso y por suerte uno de mis jutsus golpeo en su pecho, en un trozo de madera que por lo visto contenía su corazón. Luego llegó Deidara pero tu le habías debilitado lo suficiente como para que no pudiese pelear, en cuanto vio a Sasori muerto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio.-Narró el ojiazul con la mirada de la pelirroja muy fija en él.-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, ya no soy el debilucho patético que era hace 3 años.-

-Tu no eras un dibilucho y mucho menos eras patético.-Dijo seriamente la pelirroja con su mirada fija en el chico.-Sino te hubiese conocido y te hubieses preocupado por mi yo ahora seguiria siendo una asesina sin sentimientos. Es por ti Naruto_kun que me he podido llegar a donde estoy, porque tu me sacaste de aquella soledad, tu no eras un debilucho ni tampoco patético, mi primer amigo es alguien realmente asombroso.-

-...-Naruto no dijo nada durante unos segundos tras los cuales sonrió haciendo que las blancas mejillas de Airi se coloreasen.-Gracias por tus palabras Airi_chan, por cierto aun tengo que darte aquello.-

-¿Darme el qué?-Preguntó aun algo sonrojada la jinchuriki mientras el Uzumaki buscaba algo en su abrigo, de este sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Airi_chan, aunque sea con un par de semanas de retraso, lamento no haber podido venir a la fiesta pero me surgió algo importante que me impidió poder venir.-Se disculpó el ojiazul mientras le entregaba la cajita a la ojiverde.

-No tenias que haberte molestado.-Dijo la chica mientras miraba el regalo del chico en sus manos.

-No digas tonterías, como no voy a regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños.-Respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa que hizo también sonreír ligeramente a Airi.-Vamos, ábrelo.-

La chica abrió con calma el pequeño paquete, grande fue su sorpresa al ver en este un hermoso medallón dorado con una cadena también dorada, de pequeño tamaño con un pequeño rubí en medio .

-N-naruto_kun, esto es...no debías...-

-Sssh, a callar, pontelo anda, quiero ver como te queda.-Cortó la frase el ojiazul con una sonrisa que de nuevo volvía a despertar ese sentimiento dentro del pecho de la Kazekage,con calma la pelirroja se puso el medallon, era realmente bonito y sin duda también debía ser caro, de forma inconsciente presionó un poco sobre el pequeño rubí y este se abrió mostrando un foto en su interior, en la foto se hallaban una pequeña niña pelirroja que miraba tímidamente a la cámara con un osito de peluche en brazos junto a un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro.

-...- Airi miró al sonriente rubio que contestó a la inexistente pregunta.

-Temari_chan y Kankuro y me dieron la foto, el resto fue encontrar un buen joyero, feliz cumpleaños y enhorabuena por haberte convertido en la Kazekage Airi_chan.-Dijo el rubio que de inmediato se vio envuelto por un efusivo abrazo de la pelirroja que duró casi un minuto, cuando Airi al fin lo soltó tenía un par de lagrimas de felicidad en sus verdes ojos que el Uzumaki retiró gentilmente.-Tengo que ir a reunirme con el consejo de Suna, están muy interesados sobre como es que derroté a Sasori, vendré en un rato, ¿vale?-

Naruto tomó sus cosas antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación dejando en este a la pelirroja que sentía como su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había echo, ese sentimiento que no comprendía y que solo el Namikaze era capaz de despertar en ella podía sentirlo ahora más fuerte que nunca. Realmente no comprendía de que se trataba, era un sentimiento tan cálido y tan agradable, tal vez sería buena idea preguntarle a su hermana Temari cuando esta regresara a Suna. Mientras la pelirroja miraba aquella foto con una pequeña sonrisa, dentro de su mente cierto demonio de una cola se mantenía pensativo por lo que había sentido cuando el rubio estuvo en el cuarto.

- **No hay duda, el aura de ese chico no es la de un humano normal, me preguntó que estará tramando Nee_chan pero creo que sin duda será algo muy divertido kekeke.** -Rió en la mente de Airi el demonio de una colas antes de retirarse a descansar un poco.

El resto de la mañana fue de lo más tranquilo, el rubio Uzumaki se reunió con los miembros del consejo de Suna y les contó lo mismo que Airi sobre su combate contra Akasuna no Sasori y la huida de Deidara. El consejo estaba bastante asombrados con el joven, de entre los miembros del consejo una anciana de nombre Chiyo que por lo visto era la abuela del muchacho se levantó y preguntó sobre cuales habían sido las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo, de alguna forma el saber que las ultimas palabras de su nieto fueron de preocupación por otra persona la hizo un poco feliz. Tras la reunión el Uzumaki salió de la sala junto con Kankuro que le agradecía su cooperación en todo este asunto, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Airi pero se toparon con esta en uno de los pasillos cercanos.

-Airi, ¿se puede saber que haces levantada? Tendrías que estar descansando.-Exclamó Kankuro al verla.

-Me encuentro bien y ya estaba cansada de estar tirada en la cama sin hacer nada.-Contestó simplemente la chica.

-(Me pregunto y el cabello rojo está ligado a la cabezoneria).-Pensó divertido el Uzumaki mientras veía la interacción de los dos hermanos.

-¡Airi!-Fue el grito de alguien a su espalda antes de que un borrón rubio pasase al lado del Namikaze, se trataba de Temari que acaba de llegar a Suna y ahora abrazaba a su hermana menor.

A decir la verdad la rubia de ojos verdes se había desarrollado bastante bien en estos últimos 3 años, tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo con forma de reloj de arena, cintura breve, anchas caderas y redondos pechos copa D. Temari usaba un kimono de batalla negro con el obi de color rojo y su siempre fiel abanico a la espalda, en su frente se encontraba la cinta con el protector metálico de Suna.

-Se puede saber que haces levantada, deberías de estar descansando.-Regañó Temari a su hermana menor.

-Llevo todo el día en la cama, necesitaba estirar las piernas.-Respondió la pelirroja haciendo suspirar a la rubia.

-No te pongas así Temari_chan, yo se lo que es estar tirado en la cama de un hospital, al final uno acaba claustrofobico perdido.-Comentó el Uzumaki tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Naruto_kun, muchas gracias por salvar a Airi.-Agradeció Temari antes de darle un abrazo que le pilló algo desprevenido.

-No hay nada que agradecer, conté con bastante suerte, ya lo he explicado varias veces hoy.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-Aun así me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna forma, ya se, ven esta noche a nuestra casa a cenar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte tu ayuda.-Ofreció la ojiverde mientras ambos se separaban.

-Eso, vente, aunque parezca mentira Temari cocina realmente bien.-Añadió Kankuro antes de recibir un capon de la mencionada.

-¿Como que aunque parezca mentira?-Preguntó molesta asustando a su hermano mientras Naruto se reía.

-Será un placer aceptar esa cena, ahora si me disculpáis tengo a que ir a comprar algunas cosas, os veo luego.-Se despidió el Namikaze antes de empezar a caminar para salir del edificio.

-Yo también tengo que irme, ya que nuestra Kazekage está indispuesta soy yo el que debe encargarse del papeleo, hasta luego.-Ahora fue Kankuro quien se despidió antes de empezar a caminar hacia el despacho de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, vayamos a casa Airi, hay una cena que preparar.-Dijo bastante animada Temari.

-Nee_san hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.-Dijo Airi llamando la atención de su hermana mayor, después de todo ella solo usaba ese tono cuando necesitaba hablar de algo importante y personal.

El tiempo hasta la hora de la cena pasó bastante rapido, Naruto había ido a la zona comercial de la aldea donde compró algunas cosas que necesitaba, llevaba bastante tiempo sin pasar por algún sitio donde poder aprovisionarse y su reserva de kunais y shurikens estaba bastante baja. El sol de la tarde teñía el cielo de vivos naranjas, el rubio Uzumaki había llegado a la casa de la familia Sabaku y ahora se disponía a llamar a la puerta tras lo cual fue recibido por cierta rubia de ojos verdes. La cena fue deliciosa, la rubia tal y como había dicho el marionetista era una excelente cocinera, tras terminar la cena le ofrecieron al Uzumaki y casi obligaron a que se quedase a dormir en la habitación de invitados, tras varios minutos de insistencia a Naruto no le quedó otra más que aceptar. La luna llena se encontraba ya en los alto del cielo y el ojizul se encontraba en la terraza que tenia la casa en el tejado, se encontraba esperando a cierta pelirroja que tras terminar la cena le dijo que quería hablar con él a solas y que no tardó mucho en aparecer.

-Y dime Airi_chan, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?-Preguntó Naruto mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de la terraza, la chica se acercó a él a pasa tranquilo antes de empezar hablar.

-Naruto_kun, desde hace bastante tiempo tengo una extraña sensación cuando estas a mi lado. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, mi pecho se siente cálido y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. No comprendía que era este sentimiento pero ahora lo se, Naruto_kun, estoy enamorada de...-La pelirroja no pudo concluir la frase pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los del rubio, el beso la atrapó completamente desprevenida pero tras unos instantes correspondió al beso del ojiazul y tras unos segundos ambos se separaron y Airi tenia un adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Yo siento lo mismo Airi_chan.-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la ojiverde sentía su corazón latir más rápido que nunca.-Pero veras, hay algo importante que debes saber.-

-¿D-de que se trata?-Preguntó la chica algo temerosa de lo que pudiera ser.

-Veras, en Konoha hay una ley llamada "Ley de Restauración de Clanes" que fue establecida por el Nidamie Hokage, es una ley para impedir la extinción de un clan con pocos miembros o para ayudar al crecimiento de uno nuevo, esta ley dicta que el líder clan debe practicar la poligamia y casarse con un mínimo de 5 mujeres. Yo actualmente soy muy probablemente el ultimo varón Uzumaki y seguramente cuando vuelva a la aldea tomaré el puesto de líder que mi madre ha estado guardando hasta que tuviese la edad necesaria para tomar el puesto.-Explicó el Namikaze haciendo que la chica se siéntese algo molesta ya que si quería estar con el ojiazul debía compartirlo con otra chicas.-Airi_chan, se que esto no es algo justo para ti y tus sentimientos, y si quieres simplemente no volverme a ver lo comprenderé perfectamente.-

-...Si prometes nunca dejarme de lado, quizás podría aceptarlo.-Respondió la chica sorprendiendo un poco al ojiazul que solo pudo sonreír.

-Te lo prometo, y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze nunca rompe sus promesas.-Respondió el sonriente chico haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formase en los labios de la pelirroja.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, solo que esta vez en un beso algo más subido de tono, la lengua de Naruto se movía dentro de la pequeña boca de Airi quien se dejaba dominar completamente por el Uzumaki. Las manos del chico acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica, las piernas, la espalda y la cintura lo que provocaba ligeros gemidos de placer de la ojiverde que sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba por el toque del chico, una de las manos del ojiazul subió sobre el vientre de la pelirroja en dirección a sus pechos, la Sabaku se separó del rubio como si hubieran accionado un resorte.

-N-naruto_kun, y-yo aun no e-estoy lista p-para eso.-Dijo con una timidez bastante rara en ella que a Naruto le pareció realmente tierna.

-No, no, soy yo el que debería disculparse por haber acelerado tan de pronto, como se suele decir, cada cosa a su tiempo.-Respondió con una sonrisa que la pelirroja imitó, ambos disfrutaron varios minutos de la compañía mutua en la tranquila terraza antes de irse a descansar, bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, no estaba durmiendo más bien parecía estar esperando algo, el chico solo usaba unos pantalones negros dejando su torso al aire. El rubio tenia casi toda la parte superior de su cuerpo tatuado, a lo largo de su espalda se encontraba dibujado un dragón de estilo oriental de color rojo, en su brazo derecho se encontraban dibujados un par de peces koi formando el símbolo de infinito mientras que en su brazo izquierdo se encontraban tatuadas unas unas grullas junto a unas cuantas flores. Por ultimo, justo sobre su corazón se encontraba un curioso tatuaje de estilo tribal, parecía una especie de reptil alargado que se mordía su propia cola.

- **Sabes que si la hubiese presionado un poco más podrías haberla echo tuya en ese momento, ¿no?** -Dijo cierta voz en su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír.

-Airi_chan apenas está empezando a comprender los sentimientos que tiene, no es buena idea meterle prisa.-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba los pases de alguien yendo a hacia su cuarto.-Ademas tu misma fuiste la que me enseñó que es mucho más divertido cuando ellas vienen a mi.-

- **Snif, me siento taaaan orgullosa de lo mucho que has madurado Naruto_kun**.-Dijo esa voz haciendo algo de gracia al rubio.

-Bueno Kurama_chan, hablamos más tarde, después de todo, esta noche ya tengo una cita.-Dijo el rubio mientras escuchaba como esos pasos se paraban delante de su puerta antes de cortar su enlace mental.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió suavemente dejando ver a la persona que se encontraba tras esta, se trataba de cierta rubia de ojos verdes que vestía únicamente un conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje que dejaba ver a la perfección los rosados pezones de la chica, más abajo un pequeño trozo triangular de tela apenas tapaba su parte más intima, sus pechos se movían al ritmo de su agitada respiración mientras un hermoso sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Naruto_kun.-Gimió prácticamente la chica antes de tirarse sobre el rubio que la recibió con una sonrisa y sino fuese por los sellos de silencio que el mismo había colocado en el cuarto unos instante después se estarían oyendo los gemido y gritos de la rubia por toda la cada.

* * *

 **-Seeeeeeee acabo ya el cap que como siempre espero que os haya gustado, y tranquilos a todos aquellos que queráis saber como fue la pelea de Naruto y Sasori, que la pondré más adelante. Siento estos días de inactividad, pero ya sabéis, llegan los examenes y toda vida social y hobbys se van al carajo. Como habeis podido ver en este cap Naruto guarda ya algún que otro secretito, y puedo aseguraros que no es el único. Me parece que no tengo mucho que explicar la verdad pero os recuerdo lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, alguna recomendación o idea, o simplemente os a gustado él cap siempre leo y contesto todos los reviews que ponéis. Un día más se despide este escritor que debe volver a ponerse a estudiar, recordad pasaros por mi otros fics si tenéis algo de tiempo, cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima, ja ne-**

 **Reviews**

 **Zaikort:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Jonathan486:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y como todas mis historias esto será un harem, y habrá bastante chicas ademas de las que has mencionado, y con respecto al tuerto de Danzo, jejeje, ya le tengo pensado algo bastante bueno y que estoy seguro que sorprenderá bastante.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ya está aquí la actualización de este fic la cual espero que junto con las dos nuevas historias compense un poco toooodo este tiempo sin actualizar nada, y no os preocupéis que las actualizaciones de otros fics ya estan en camino, pero os pido paciencia ya que estoy de exámenes, practicas y mierdas varias hasta el cuello y solo puedo escribir a ratos. No me alargo más y os dejó con el capitulo el cual espero como siempre que os guste, os leo al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

¿?-Buenos días

¿?-(Buenos días)

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Capitulo 3

Paz y tranquilidad era lo que se respiraba en la siempre concurrida aldea oculta entre las hojas, por las calles las gente paseaba con tranquilidad, los vendedores anunciaban sus productos y ofertas en voz alta, y como siempre los ninjas de la aldea se ocupaban de sus tareas. En cierta casa perteneciente al clan Uzumaki se estaba llevando a cabo un duelo de espadas entre una madre y una hija, sin duda ambas eran realmente hábiles pero la experiencia de la matriarca Uzumaki le dada sin duda alguna la ventaja en este combate. Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki era una mujer realmente hermosa y la prueba irrefutable de la longevidad del clan Uzumaki pues a sus 30 años se veía como si apenas tuviese 20, era una mujer ni muy alta ni muy baja, de piel clara, de cabello rojo obviamente, ojos color violeta suave, cintura estrecha, anchas de caderas, trasero firme y redondos pechos copa D. La pelirroja vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules y su uniforme jounin sin el chaleco, en sus manos se encontraba una hermosa katana de tsuka roja, guardia circula y un pequeño adorno de un remolino.

Mizumi Namikaze Uzumaki, una de las dos hijas mayores de Kushina era casi una calcamonia de su madre al igual que cierto rubio de ojos azules lo era de su padre, largo cabello rojo atado en una trenza desde la base de su nuca hasta casi sus rodillas, ojos color violeta oscuros, un par de centímetros más baja que su madre, de figura atlética y piel algo tostada, torneadas piernas y pechos copa D. La muchacha usaba unas sandalias ninja negras, unas medias negras hasta medio muslo, unos shorts rojos, un cinturón blanco donde se encontraban dos vainas de katana ademas de una bolsa ninja, una camisa de malla cerrada debajo de una camisa de kimono azul añil con siluetas de pájaros volando y cierto remolino rojo a la espalda. Su cinta ninja se encontraba amarrada a su frente, su porta kunais estaba amarrado en su pierna derecha y en sus manso se encontraban dos katanas gemelas de tsuka azul y guardia en forma de rombo.

Las dos Uzumakis movían sus armas con precisión y destreza, más que un combate parecía que estuviesen haciendo una especie de danza tradicional, las espadas de Mizumi se movieron a la vez en un corte horizontal de derecha a izquierda que la Uzumaki mayor dejó pasar con elegancia antes de dejar ir varias estocadas que su hija bloqueaba con sus katanas hábilmente.

Mientras las dos pelirrojas seguían su combate, en el interior de la casa la menor de la familia, Natsuki, se encontraba estudiando sellos con su otra hermana mayor, Yue Namikaze Uzumaki era muy parecida a su hermana Mizumi, no por nada gemelas siendo Yue la mayor solo por unos minutos. Yue tenía su cabello peinado en dos rodetes a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos de color azul oscuro podían verse detrás de una pequeñas gafas redondas, figura de reloj de arena y pechos copa D. Vestía con una botas negras, unos pantalones anchos de color azul grisáceo, una camisa de manga larga de color negro que se adhería a su cuerpo debajo de una armadura AMBU de color gris ademas de una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con las mangas arremangadas y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a la espalda. Usaba su cinta ninja alrededor de su cintura a modo de cinturón y en su pierna izquierda se encontraba su porta kunais.

Aunque el ambiente en el recinto Uzumaki pudiese parecer el de un día normal cualquiera, la verdad era que los nervios en las 4 pelirrojas les impedía que pudiesen estarse quietas más de 5 minutos y la razón de esto era lo que les había contado Natsuki hace algunos días cuando volvió de su misión. Ya había pasado la semana que Naruto dijo que tardaría seguramente en ir a la capital del viento para más tarde regresar a Konaha y las 4 apenas podían esperar por que llegara el momento en que la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki volviese a estar al "completo", y ellas sin duda no eran las únicas que se habían enterado del encuentro con el rubio y que ahora tenia ganas de que este regresara regresara.

-¡YOOOOSH! ¡LO HE DECIDIDO! ¡Cuando Naruto_san regrese lo retaré a un duelo y si pierdo daré 10 vueltas a la aldea andando en cuclillas!-Fue el emocionado grito de cierto chico de cabello negro peinado como un tazón y espesas cejas que alzaba su puño en una pose ridícula.

-¡Así se habla Lee, mi querido discípulo! ¡Y yo me comprometo a entrenarte 100 veces más duro si pierdes tu combate!-Fue el grito del sensei del muchacho que que alzaba su dedo pulgar hacia arriba mientras su sonrisa se veía demasiado brillante.

-¡Se lo agradezco Gai_sensei! ¡Hoy para prepararme para el duelo haré 1000 lagartijas y si no puedo hacerlas correré 20 KM!-Volvió a gritar Lee anunciando otra de sus reglas auto-impuestas.

-¿Porque tienen que estar gritando todo el puñetero rato?-Fue la queja de cierta experta en armas mientras su peculiar compañero y su peculiar sensei seguían dando gritos; La figura de Tenten había madurado lo suyo durante estos 3 años de duro entrenamiento, tenia un cuerpo atlético y flexible, su pecho había crecido hasta alcanzar la copa C. Usaba ropa sencilla, una camisa de estilo chico de color blanco, un pantalón ancho de color rojo y portaba un gran rollo a su espalda.

-Simplemente actúa como si no estuviesen aquí...aunque tal vez deberíamos empezar a traer tapones para los oídos, otra vez.-Fue la respuesta del tercer miembro del equipo 11.

Como el resto de los demás miembros de su clan sus ojos blancos era sin duda lo que más destacaba, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta por atrás mientras que por el frente dos mechones de cabello caían por delante de sus orejas atados con vendas, su piel clara solo acentuaba el brillo de sus labios de color rosa. Vestía con las típicas sandalias ninjas, unos pantalones negros hasta sus rodillas, una camisa blanca de botones de manga corta con el símbolo del clan Hyuga en los hombros debajo de una camisa de kimono de color azul oscuro atada a la cintura por un cinto de color beige, por ultimo su cinta ninja se encontraba atada en su frente. La ropa que llevaba, a pesar de ser holgada, no hacía mucho por esconder su bien formado cuerpo de figura de reloj de arena, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y pechos copa D.

-Entiendo que que estén emocionados con el regreso de Naruto_kun pero creo que ya se están pasando.-Añadió la pelicastaña mientras veía como los dos sujetos con peinado de tazón empezaban a hacer lagartijas, fue entonces que Tenten puso una sonrisa al picara.-Aunque creo que ellos no son los únicos emocionados, ¿eso en tus labios en brillos labial Nerumi?

-¿Q-que estas diciendo?-Preguntó algo alterada y sonrojada la Hyuga aumentando la sonrisa de la ojicocholate.

-Jeje, lo que suponía, bueno, yo tampoco puedo negar que estoy emocionada, si se parece aunque sea un poco físicamente a su padre estoy segura que será todo un bombón.-Comentó la chica de rodetes sin ninguna vergüenza haciendo que Nerumi a su espalda se pusiera como una manzana.

Dejando por ahora el escandaloso campo de entrenamiento donde los dos locos del taijutsu seguían a lo suyo, llegamos a una tranquila mansión perteneciente a otro de los grandes clanes de Konohagakure no Sato, el Clan Uchiha. En la elegante mansión podemos ver a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro que caía por toda su espalda y brillantes ojos color onix ocuparse de las tareas del hogar como todos los días, esta persona era Mikoto Uchiha, actual líder del casi extinto clan portador del sharingan. La mujer tenia la misma edad que Kushina con quien hizo equipo en sus tiempos de genin y de quien se debía de decir que al igual que la pelirroja el tiempo solo la había vuelto más hermosa. Usaba un kimono bastante sobrio de color gris con algunos detalles en negro y con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda, el kimono ocultaba bastante bien su esbelto cuerpo, largas piernas que a veces se lograban vislumbrar por la abertura del kimono y pechos copa D.

Mientras la mujer se encargaba de las labores diarias pasó por una de las habitaciones en la cual se encontraba una de sus hijas, Sayuri Uchiha se encontraba disfrutando de una de sus mayores aficiones, el arreglo floral. La muchacha de 16 años era una verdadera belleza al igual que su madre, tenia el cabello largo, liso y negro como la noche, ojos color y ojos color onix, su rostro de facciones suaves, femeninas y elegantes casi la hacían parecer una princesa de algún cuento. Era de estatura media, de cuerpo delgado al igual igual que su madre y de pechos copa C, vestía con un kimono negro atado a la cintura por un obi gris oscuro.

Mikoto sonrió ligeramente al ver a su hija centrada en su hobby, fue entonces que ciertos recuerdos volvieron a su mente haciendo que esa sonrisa se volviera amarga, agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento, deprimiéndose no iba a lograr nada, debía permanecer fuerte, tanto por Sayuri como por Rin. Hablando de su hija menor, hoy si mal no recordaba a su equipo le habían encargado la cruel tarea de recuperar a Tora, el gato de la esposa del señor feudal la cual actualmente estaba de compras en la aldea. La pelinegra mayor río por lo bajo al imaginarse como lo debería de estar pasando su hija y su equipo tratando de capturar a ese gato que siempre se defendía con uñas y dientes.

En otro punto de la ladea y siendo más concretamente en la zona comercial, cierta chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes salia por la puerta de su casa mientras terminaba de colocarse su cinta ninja, hoy su maestra le había encargado la tarea de recoger los informes de las idas y venidas durante la noche en la puerta principal de la aldea, era una labor bastante aburrida pero siendo un encargo de la mujer que la había entrenado durante los últimos años no se iba a negar. Sakura se encaminó a la puerta principal de la villa por una de las tantas calles de la aldea, mientras caminaba tranquilamente un pequeño borrón naranja pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y un instante después un borrón negro bastante más grande la pasó de largo.

-¡Estúpido gato, ya veras cuando te atrape!-Fue el grito proveniente del "borrón negro".

La Haruno no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de nuevo Tora estaba haciendo de las suyas, el gato quedó arrinconado contra la pared de un pequeño bloque de apartamentos, con una mirada furiosa y pelando los dientes se dio la vuelta para encarar a su enemigo. Se trataba de una chica de unos 14 años, era una cabeza y media más baja que Sakura, tenia el cabello negro con un ligero tono azul y los ojos de color negro, su pelo estaba peinado en dos coletas gemelas a los lados de su cabeza, su piel, al igual que la de todos los de su clan, era muy clara y brillante. La chica usaba unas sandalias ninja azules, unas medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos pantalones cortos también de color negro y una camisa de color morado de manga corta con una pequeña armadura ligera de color gris que cubría su pecho y espalda alta, por ultimo usaba una sudadera gris con cremallera y capucha con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, su cinta ninja se encontraba amarrada en su frente; La muchacha era de figura atlética, cintura breve y redondos pechos copa B.

-Se te ha acabado el huir maldito gato.-Dijo la pelinegra con una molesta sonrisa, se acerco al gato que pelo los dientes antes de dar un salto con giro dejando ir sus garras sobre la Uchiha.-¡Hyaaaa! ¡Mis ojooooos!-

-Pfff.-Sakura no pudo evitar reír sobretodo al recordar una escena similar salvo que con cierto rubio en lugar de la pelinegra, el condenado gato parecía que se iba a escapar pero una nueva persona salió a su paso.

-Bien gatito, hasta aquí has llegado.-Dijo la persona que cayó desde uno de los tejados de un edificio cercano.

Se trataba también de una chica de unos 14 años, cabello castaño largo que por el frente estaba atado en dos coletas con un par de pequeños lazos rosas, sus ojos al igual que los de todos los de su clan eran de color blanco debido a su byakugan. Vestía con un kimono de color naranja suave con detalles de llamas en las mangas, un obi de color beige se encontraba atado a su cintura y en esta se encontraba atada su cinta de la villa, usaba al igual que Sakura unas botas negras hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. La chica era delgada, de piel algo tostada y pechos copa B casi C.

De nuevo aquel condenado gato solo dio salto hacia la cara de la chica mientras sus garras brillaban afiladas.

-¡Hyaaaa! ¡Mis cara!-Grito la Hyuga cuando las garras del pequeño felino se clavaron en sus mejillas antes de escapar por un callejón.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! Maldito gato del demonio, cuando lo pille se va a enterar.-Fue la declaración de la Uchiha que tenía la marca de las garras de Tora encima y debajo de sus ojos.

-Cuando atrape a ese maldito gato voy a usarlo como muñeco de pruebas para mi Juken.-Dijo la pelicastaña con las garras del gato bien marcas en sus mejillas y Sakura simplemente ya no pudo aguantarse más.

-Jajajajajajaja.-La pelirrosa empezó a reír, aquel,a escena era demasiado familiar para ella y le hacía mucha gracias, ambas chicas se dieron entonces cuenta de la presencia de la Haruno que no podía parar reír.

-Moou, Sakura_san esto no tiene nada de gracia.-Dijo molesta la pelinegra hinchando las mejillas mientras la ojiperla a sentía igual de molesta.

-Jaja, gomen, gomen Rin_chan, Hanabi_chan, jaja, es solo que, esta escena se me hace tan familiar que me hace mucha gracias.-Se disculpo la ojiverde con las dos chicas a las que como compensación curó sus heridas con sus ninjutsu médico.-Un consejo, deberíais de evitar ir de frente, hacer eso para lo único que os sirve es para acabar con la cara arañada.-

-Ese condenado gato es un maldito demonio, ya lo hemos atrapado 3 veces hoy.-Se quejó una muy molesta Rin dejando caer sus hombros.

-Gracias por curarnos y el consejo Sakura_sempai, pero ahora tenemos que seguir tratando de atrapar a ese maldito gato.-Fueron las tranquilas y formales palabras de la Hyuga.

-No hace falta, ya lo he atrapado yo.-Dijo alguien saliendo del mismo callejón por donde antes se había escapado Tora.

La persona que salió del callejón era un muchacho de 14 años al igual que las dos chicas, el chico tenia el cabello blanco, algo largo, de punta y peinado hacia atrás ligeramente ademas de un mechón de cabello casi tapaba su ojo izquierdo de color azul turquesa. El peliblanco vestía con una sandalias ninja de color negro, un shihakusho negro con un cinto blanco alrededor de su cintura, encima del shihakusho usaba un ahori blanco, una bufada de color verde claro se encontraba enrollada alrededor de cuello y una cadena mantenía sujeta una katana a su espalda. La katana tenia la tsuka de color morado suave y la guardia tenia forma de estrella de 4 puntas; el ojiazul llevaba entre sus brazos a un maniatado gato de color naranja, al parecer el chico había optado por tenderle una trampa al gato en vez de el enfoque directo como las dos chicas.

-Gran trabajo Toshiro, ahora déjanos 5 minutos a solas con esa lindo gatito.-Dijo la Uchiha mientras su sharingan se hacia presente, detras de ella el las venas en el rostro de la Hyuga se marcaron denotando la activación de su doujutsu, el gato tembló mientras tanto Sakura como el mencionado Toshiro tenían una gota en la nuca, por suerte para el gato alguien, no de forma intencional, llego a su rescate.

-Bien echo mis queridos genins, ya me encargo yo de llevar a Tora_chan con su dueña.-Dijo una mujer apareciendo en una nube de humo.

Se trataba de una mujer de poco más de 20 años, de altura media, tez morena, cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo alta y con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro de ojos color dorado. La ojidorada vestía con unos zapatos negros lisos, unas ceñidas mayas negras que solo lograban resaltar su fantástica figura de anchas caderas, cintura breve, largas piernas y pechos copa D, usaba también una camisa negra de cuello alto debajo de una chaqueta naranja con el chaleco Jounnin encima de esta, su cinta ninja se encontraba atada alrededor de su cintura.

-Buenos días Yoruichi_sensei.-Saludó la Haruno a la mujer que actualmente, y tras la muerte de Minato hace años, portaba el titulo del shinobi más rápido de las naciones elementales; Sakura había entrenado bajo la tutela de la pelimorada en varias ocasiones por orden de Tsunade, no por nada a parte de la más veloz, junto con Gai era la mayor experta en taijutsu de la aldea.

-Buenas Sakura, ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a llevar a este pequeño demonio con su dueña, la pobre esta tan preocupada, pero estoy segura que en cuento te tenga entre sus gordos y rechonchos brazos te abrazará hasta más no poder.-Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa sin duda cruel que hizo temblar al pobre minino, las dos genin allí presentes sonrieron cuando vieron irse a su sensei tal y como llegó, no podrían desfogarse directamente con el condenado gato pero el solo devolverlo con su dueña ya sería suficiente castigo para él.

-Genial, tenemos el resto del día libre, ¿que os apetece hacer?-Preguntó una animada Rin.

-Yo me voy a entrenar.-Dijo el serio peliblanco mientras se empezaba a marchar.

-Como siempre el Heddo Reizōko (Cabeza de Nevera) prefiere estar solo, así nunca conseguirás novia.-Dijo la Uchiha haciendo que una palpitante vena apareciese en la sien del albino.

-(Sin duda Rin_chan pasó demasiado tiempo con Naruto_kun cuando era pequeña, se le han pegado sus mañas).-Pensó la ojiverde antes de darse cuenta de la hora que era.-Oh porras, me he distraído, tengo que darme prisa.-

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Sakura_sempai?-Preguntó con curiosidad la Hyuga.

-Tsunade_sama me pidió que fuera a recoger los informes de la puerta principal de la noche pasada, si queréis podéis acompañarme, os invitaré a unos dangos a la vuelta.-Respondió al pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo me apunto!-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.-(Ademas seguro que esos dos tontos de siempre se han vuelto a quedar dormidos y tengo que probar mi nueva bomba de pintura).-

-(Esta sonriendo igual que Naruto_kun/Naruto_san/Aniki antes de hacer una broma).-Pensaron en sincronía Sakura, Hanabi y Toshiro al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la Uchiha, la Haruno dio un suspiro y junto a los 3 genin se encaminó a la puerta principal.

Mientras Sakura y los 3 genin se dirigían al puesto de vigilancia, por uno de los bosques cercanos a la villa cierto rubio de ojos azules saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras al fin, tras 3 largos y duros años de entrenamiento se dirigía a su hogar al fin. El sol se colaba entre las ramas del bosque pero hubo algo que llamó atención del ojiazul, dio un par de saltos hacia arriba y desde la copa de uno de los arboles pudo ver como una gran cantidad de personas que podían volar gracias a algún tipo de aparato en sus espaldas se dirigían a Konoha.

-¿Que demonios son esas cosas?-Se preguntó el Uzumaki con un mal presentimiento por lo que rápidamente reanudó su marcha ahora a más velocidad, esos sujetos no le daban buena espina.

Aquellos sujetos en sus maquinas voladores no tardaron en llegas a la aldea, la gente al principio lo miraba con curiosidad hasta que de pronto uno de ellos dejó caer una esfera que al hacer contacto contra uno de los edificios de la aldea estalló derribandolo casi por completo. El pánico y el caos inundó con rapidez la villa ninja, los civiles corrían a toda velocidad a los refugios de la aldea mientras los shinobis de Konoha trataban de enfrentarse a los invasores pero debido a que estos podían volar a varios metros de altura poco podían hacer a parte de lanzar shurikens y kunais.

-¡DECLAREN NIVEL DE EMERGENCIA 3!-Grito la Godaime Hokage a su asistente y alumna que asintió antes de salir corriendo.

Por las calles de la ladea los ninjas hacían lo que podían para asegurarse de que los civiles llegasen a los refugios, Choji quien en estos años había crecido bastante y había dejado crecer su cabello hizo crecer su cuerpo para proteger a varias personas de los cascotes de una casa. Nerumi se movió con gracia y rapidez sacando a un par de niños del lugar en el que unos instantes más tarde se produjo una explosión, las venas en su rostro se marcaron mientras miraba hacia los extraños invasores.

-¡Hay chakra! ¡Hay chakra fluyendo en esas alas! ¡Eso hace que el aire fluya hacia arriba más rápido permitiendoles volar! -Gritó la Hyuga al ver como el flujo de chakra de aquellos sujetos iba hacia las alas en sus espaldas.

En uno de los tejados Shikamaru Nara tuvo que tirarse al suelo al igual que varios jounin para evitar la ráfaga de kunais que disparo una especie de cañón que portaban aquellos ninjas.

-¿Ninjas del cielo? ¿Siquiera existe algo como eso?-Se preguntó el pelinegro antes de ver como un dragón de agua surcaba el cielo atrapando a varios de esos ninjas.

-¡No tengo ni idea de donde habéis salido pero puedo asegurados que no saldréis de aquí con vida!-Rugió el demonio de la niebla Zabuza acompañado de Haku que se encontraba lanzando sus senbons mientras saltaba.

-Tsunade_sama, ¿que son esos tipos?-Preguntó Shizune a su maestra tras regresar a la torre.

-Durante la segunda guerra shinobi hubo un grupo de ninjas que usaban su chakra para volar, se llamaban así mismos el país del cielo. Ellos fueron destruidos por Konoha cuando trataron de enfrentarse a las 5 naciones ninja.-Explicó la Senju mientras una gota de sudor caía por sien.

-¿Crees que ellos sean sus descendientes?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

En las calles Kakashi se encontraba ayudando a un compañero que había sido herido en combate, una rafaga de kunais fue disparada de pronto contra ellos, el peligris ya estaba listo para salir del lugar junto al herido ninja cuando un borrón rojizo se colocó rápidamente delante suya. El sonido de metal contra metal resonó con fuerza durante unos instante en los cuales todas las armas arrojadizas fueron desviadas por Kushina y su katana.

-Kushina_sama.-Dijo el Hatake al ver a la mujer de su antiguo sensei.

-Llévatelo de inmediato de aquí Kakashi, nosotras nos encargamos de controlar la situación.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de que un nuevo borrón rojizo se pudiese verse en el lugar.

-Kenjutsu Uzumaki: Hōrō Hayabusa (Arte de la espada Uzumaki: Halcón Errante).-Fue el grito de Mizumi mientras lanzaba un doble corte con sus espadas, desde las dos armas salieron dos lineas de corte que formaron la figura de un halcón el cual atravesó sin ningún problema a dos ninjas voladores.

La Uzumaki cayó sobre un poste de la luz con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos, a lo lejos Kakashi pudo ver a Yue protegiendo a un grupo de niños a llegar a los refugios gracias a una barrera móvil que había creado con fuinjtusu y desde los tejados Natsuki lograba golpear a algunos ninjas voladores gracias a la longitud de sus cadenas.

-Volveré en cuanto pueda Kushina_sama.-Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo haciendo sonreír a la Uzumaki, el peligris siempre se había comportado así desde que Minato falleció, para sus hijos el Hatake había sido como un hermano mayor, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello, su rostro serio volvió a la vez que un destelló surcaba el aire derribando a varios invasores.

-Parece que estos tipos han venido buscando venganza por lo que ocurrió durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi.-Comentó una recién llegada Yoruichi mientras se colocaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-Eso parece, pero me preguntó, ¿porque ahora?-Dijo en voz alta la Uzumaki pero por desgracia la pelimorada no tenia la respuesta para esa duda.

Por toda la aldea el mismo paisaje se repetía, bombas estallando por todos lados, shinobis tratando de defenderse o defender a los civiles, dos borrones verdes y bastante gritones trataban de llegar a los ninjas voladores dando saltos desde lugares altos mientras cierta experta en armas usaba toda su artillería para atacar a los enemigos. De pronto una extraña nave apareció en el lugar, de esta salió un sujeto sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la cara tapada, aquel sujeto concentró su chakra y un rayó destrozó en un instante una pequeña parte del distrito comercial dejando únicamente un humeante cráter.

En otra zona un par de Uchihas repelían como podían a los invasores con sus jutsus Katón con el apoyo de una chica de largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo alta con un flequillo por el frente que tapaba su ojo izquierdo de color azul claro. Usaba unas sandalias ninja negras, en su pierna izquieda llevaba un calentador negro que cubría casi toda su pierna hasta el muslo, usaba una falda roja con un ninjato a su espalda, un chaleco de botones negros con una camisa blanca por debajo, alrededor de su cuello llevaba una larga bufanda blanca y portaba su cinta ninja atada en el muslo de su pierna derecha. La muchacha tenia unos 16 años, era algo bajita ademas de ser de cuerpo delgado, cintura breve y pequeñas caderas ademas de unos pechos copa B.

-¿De donde demonios habrán salido estos tipos?-Preguntó en voz alta la pelicastaña mientras repelía unos cuantos kunais.

-No tengo ni idea Levi pero no podemos permitirles que hagan lo que les venga en gana.-Fue la respuesta de la Uchiha menor antes de lanzar un gran dragón de fue.

-...-Mikoto no dijo nada, ella sabía el porque seguramente estaban siendo atacados pero por ahora decirle eso a las dos chicas no serviría de mucho, era mejor que estuviesen concentradas, después de todo ellas 3 se estaban encargando de proteger uno de los refugios de la villa.

Sakura se encontraba corriendo junto con Rin, Hanabi y Toshiro, la Haruno había insistido en que se fueran a uno de los refugios pero los 3 genin eran tan testarudos como cierto rubio y se habían negado a esto diciendo que ellos también querían ayudar. El ruido les alertó y vieron como un grupo de unos 5 ninjas voladores se dirigían hacia ellos apuntando sus caños de kunais, la pelirrosa apretó los dientes y los puños, la Uchiha activó su sharingan al igual que la Hyuga su byakugan y a la vez que el peliblanco tomaba su katana, los 4 estaban listos para atacar pero esto no hizo falta ya que alguien se puso delante de los ninjas voladores.

-Futon: Harikēndoriru (Elemento Viento: Taladro Huracán): De pronto una gran cantidad de viento giró con una fuerza desmesurada formando un huracán en miniatura con la forma de un taladro que avanzó despezando el suelo y a los ninjas voladores de los cuales solo quedaron trozos de sangre triturada junto a los restos de sus alas mecánicas.

Los 3 genins sintieron como sus estómagos se revolvían ante esa visión, Sakura se recompuso más rápido ya que no hace mucho vio algo parecido, y entonces se dio cuenta, sus ojos de inmediato se posaron sobre la persona que había aparecido delante suya, su cabello rubio era inconfundible.

-Naruto_kun.-Dijo Sakura haciendo que los 3 jóvenes mirasen al mencionado que se giró con una sonrisa.

-Hey, cuanto tiempo Rin_chan, Hanabi_chan, Toshiro, cuanto habéis crecido, ¿ya sois gennin no?-Preguntó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡N-N-NARU_NII!-Gritó la Uchiha antes de lanzarse abrazar al rubio que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hey, hey, vamos, yo también me alegro de verte pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para una reunión emotiva.-Dijo Naruto mientras devolvía el abrazo antes de separarse un poco de la muchacha que lo miraba con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Snif, snif, pero, te he echado mucho de menos Naru_nii, snif.-Respondió la pelinegra haciendo que el rubio se agachase un poco para estar a su altura y le limpiase las lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti Rin_chan pero ahora tenemos que actuar como shinobis de Konoha y responder a este ataque, te prometo que cuando esto termine te invitaré a un par de tazones de ramen.-Le dijo el Namikaze alzando su dedo meñique, la Uchiha sonrió e hizo lo mismo entrelazando su dedo con el ojiazul.-Bien ahora debéis marcharos, aquí no pintáis nada.-

-Aniki, nosotros queremos ayudar.-Dijo el peliblanco con voz seria.

-Es cierto Naruto_san, como tu has dicho somos ninjas de Konoha y debemos de responder a este ataque contra nuestro hogar.-Dijo la pelicastaña haciendo que una ceja del Uzumaki se alzase.

-¿Y quien os ha dicho lo contrario? Aun debe haber muchas personas que no logran llegar a los refugios por lo tanto es vuestro deber ayudarle a ellos, así que andando, tenéis trabajo que hacer.-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo por un momento a los 3 genin que sonrieron a sus palabras antes de asentir y salir corriendo.-¿Y se puede saber que estas haciendo ahí parada como un poste de luz Sakura_chan?-

-¿He?-Fue lo único que dijo la pelirrosa haciendo reír al rubio.

-Que no es hora de estar mirando las musarañas, ¿eres una ninja medico no? Debe haber mucha gente herida por toda la villa que esta esperándote así que date prisa en llegar a ellos.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer Naruto?-Preguntó la Haruno y entonces se sintió, el lugar se llenó de una poderosa sed de sangre y una extraña sensación de frió.

-Una masacre, esos tipos se han atrevido a atacar mi hogar y a herir a mis compañeros shinobis, esta aldea será su tumba.-Respondió Naruto dejando sin palabras a la pelirrosa, tras su encuentro hace unos días sabía que el rubio ya no era el mismo chico atolondrado e hiperactivo del pasado pero el oírlo hablar de esa forma hacía que un escalofrió recorriese su espalda y que una extraña calidez apareciese cerca de su vientre.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para quitarse de encima esa sensación antes de empezar a correr, Naruto tenia razón, seguramente habría muchas personas heridas y su deber como ninja medico era ir en su ayuda, el ojiazul vio como su amiga y compañera se alejaba y cuando dejó de verla empezó. Tomó una gran exhalación y el aire empezó a acumularse en su pies girando a gran velocidad, el chico empezó a elevarse en el aire y cuando tomó una altura considerable se volvió el centro de atención de los ninjas voladores y de muchos ninjas de Konohan que veían como se encontraba flotando en el aire, más de uno al verlo se pensó que el Yondaime había vuelto de entre los muertos para ayudarlos.

-¡Escuchad bien ninjas voladores!-Gritó con toda sus fuerzas el Uzumaki haciendo que su voz resonase casi en toda la villa.-¡No se que motivo tenis para atacar Konoha, pero no podría llegar a importarme menos, solo debéis saber una cosa, NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS SALDRÁ DE ESTE LUGAR CON VIDA!-

Todo el mundo, a pesar de que podían verlo, no se lo podían creer, el chakra del Uzumaki podía verse con total claridad, no solo rodeándolo, su chakra parecía ascender hasta el cielo mientras el viento alrededor de toda la villa empezaba a volverse violento. Naruto empezó a ejecutar una larga cadena de sellos mientras los ninjas invasores no podían hacer nada debido a que el violento viento que ahora azotaba la villa no les dejaba moverse como ellos querían, el Namikaze empezó a ser envuelto en aquellos vientos que giraban alrededor suya con violencia, terminó su cadena de sellos en uno en el cual parecía formar una mira con sus manos apuntando hacia los invasores.

-¡FUTON: KIBA JIGOKU NO RYU (Elemento Viento: Colmillos del Dragón Infernal)!-Gritó el rubio mientras los mismos vientos que lo rodeaban empezaban a formar la cabeza de un terrorífico dragón con cuernos en la cabeza y los ojos rojos.

La gran cabeza de dragón rugió con fuerza antes de avanzar hacia el frente con velocidad, todos los ninjas que se toparon en el camino del jutsu futon se vieron absorbidos hacia la boca del dragón debido al viento, el sonido de husos quebrarse, la maquinaria que usaban siendo destrozada y de los cuerpos al ser despedazados pobló el aire dejando a todos los que observaba aquel grotesco espectáculo sin palabras. El dragón seguía avanzando devorando a todos los ninjas voladores que se metían en su camino, solo unos pequeños grupos de esto salieron huyendo deshaciéndose de sus aparatos voladores que debido al viento solo los entorpecían o peor aun, hacia que el mortal dragón de viento los devorase más fácilmente. Tras aniquilar a casi todos los ninjas voladores el viento poco a poco fue amainando, por las calles de la ladea muchos veían con asco los cuerpos despedazados de los ninjas invasores, Naruto tras concluir su jutsu saltó a un tejado cualquiera, iba a encaminarse a la torre Hokage pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Hey chico! ¡Ven aquí a echarme una mano por favor!-Gritó un hombre de edad avanzada de pelo blanco, ropa colorida y un pañuelo de color rojo en la cabeza, el anciano trataba de levantar unos escombros para sacar a alguien que se encontraba atrapado.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo el rubio dejando asombrado al hombre pues el chico levantó un gran pilar de roca el solo sin ningún problema.

-Si que estas fuerte chico, gracias por la ayuda.-Agradeció el peliblanco haciendo sonreír al chico antes de ponerse a comprobar la condición de la persona que habían sacado de debajo de los cascotes.

-¿Tiene algo grabe?-Preguntó Naruto mientras el hombre empezaba a buscar algo en una mochila que llevaba con él.

-Tiene uno de sus pulmones perforado, a este paso no va a llegar al hospital con vida.-Respondió mientras al fin sacaba una cajita de su mochila pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruto cubría uno de sus dedos de viento antes de clavar este en un la una parte del torax, un pequeño agujero fue echo en aquella zona de la cual empezó a salir aire.

-Un caso de neumotorax, solo hay que hacer un pequeño agujero para que salga el aire.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de que su mano fuese rodeada de chakra y sin ninguna dificultad cerrase el agujero que había echo tras dejar salir el aire extra.

-¿Eres un ninja medico?-Preguntó sorprendiendo el hombre mientras el Uzumaki sonreír.

-No del todo, se varias cosas de medicina gracias a alguien que conozco y porque he sufrido en carne propia muchas cosas, desde ruptura de huesos hasta tener los pulmones perforados, al final uno acaba pillando algo de las charlas que le dan los médicos.-Respondió Naruto volviendo a sorprender al peliblanco que sonrió ante el curioso muchacho, fue entonces que otra duda le llegó a la cabeza.

-Una cosa, ¿como sabias en que lugar exacto estaba el aire sino lo has oscultado?-Preguntó mientras el rubio se echaba a la espalda al aun inconsciente hombre.

-Se podría decir que mi afinidad al futon esta completamente fuera de lo normal, es casi como si fuera una linea de sangre. Simplemente tuve que concentrarme y sentir donde se ubicaba el aire extra.-Respondió el Uzumaki sorprendiendo por tercera vez al anciano.-

-Je, eres sin duda un chico de lo más curioso, bueno, dejo a esa persona a tu cargo, espero que volvamos a vernos, Naruto.-Dijo el hombre antes de tomar su mochila y marcharse dejando al rubio bastante confundido.

-¿Como demonios sabe ese tipo mi nombre?-Se preguntó el ojiazul así mismo.

- **No tengo ni idea pero no creo que este sea momento para averiguarlo, hay que llevar a ese tipo al hospital Naruto_kun**.-Dijo una muy conocida voz en la cabeza del rubio.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo Naruto antes de encaminarse al hospital de villa.

* * *

 **-Y aquí lo vamos a ir dejando, ¿que? ¿Os ha sorprendido el cap de hoy? Espero que si y si todo sale como espero creo que este pequeño arco que tratará sobre la segunda película de Naruto Shippuden puede quedar muy bien. En mi pagina de facebook podréis encontrar unas imágenes de como se ven Nerumi, Sayumi y Rin, y por supuesto ahora me toca repetir lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, queréis compartir alguna idea conmigo, darme vuestra opinión o darme algún consejo, siempre leo todos vuestros reviews. Deciros antes de despedirme os adelanto que los próximos fics que serán actualizados serán Naruto D. Uzumaki, La Historia de los Hermanos Uzumakis y ¿Ángel o Demonio? Pero os recuerdo lo de arriba, paciencia que hasta mediados de Marzo no estaré libre para escribir a gusto. Me despido ya hoy por tercera vez, pasaros por mis otros fics, en especial los dos nuevos que he empezado hoy si tenéis algo de tiempo, cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap colega, Sasori no pudo hacer nada, ya se verá sobretodo el porque de ello, y el fem era algo que no me podía resistir a hacer.

 **Jonathan486:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si tienes problemas para imaginarte a fem Gaara solo tienes que pensar que es como otro personaje, al menos es lo que yo hago cuando aparece un fem en algún fic.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y para saber la respuesta a tus dudas solo tienes que seguir leyendo (pero muy probablemente si :V)

 **Zaikort:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Mario. R. E** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y eso que aun quedan muchas cosas por pasar.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.


End file.
